Trixie y su nueva vida Roja
by EMVARE
Summary: Después del incidente de la Osa Menor, la vida de Trixie ha ido cuesta abajo. Y así como ella piensa que ha tocado fondo conoce a un pony rojo tierra más grande que le ofrece un lugar para quedarse. TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Trixie y su nueva vida Roja**

Trixie, antes conocida como "La gran y poderosa Trixie", quedo atrapada en un agujero por así decirlo, lo único que tenia era un pequeño árbol en cima de una colina que la cubría e incluso tampoco era mucho, y es que después del incidente con la oza menor la vida era muy difícil.

La voz había corrido muy rápido por toda equestria, y rápidamente se le había calificado como un fraude total, nadie la aceptaba, nadie iba a ver sus Shows e incluso tuvo que abandonar su habitación de Hotel (su carrito había sido aplastado y no tenia donde quedarse), y ella la gran y poderosa Trixie se veía obligada a trabajar en diferentes cosas igual de humillantes para poder comer algo.

Pero incluso eso era un callejón sin salida, nadie la contrataría al saber que su imagen de mentirosa sería una mala imagen para el negocio, en donde quiera que fuera sería igual era como si estuviera en la lista negra de todos.

Incluso tuvo que vender su sombrero y su capa para poder tener algo que llevar al estomago, estaba en medio de la lluvia bajo un árbol con escasas ramas que apenas la cubrían de la lluvia, era como si hubiera recibido una maldición, como si hubiera echo enojar a alguna deidad que le dio un castigo divino.

En pocas palabras, había tocado fondo

Se acostó en el suelo boca abajo y unas lagrimas empezaron a juntarse, pero de repente la lluvia pareció detenerse, levantó la vista y allí parado en frente de ella se encontraba un semental rojo muy grande con un enorme paraguas mirándola.

-ahora, ¿Por qué alguien querría quedarse en mitad de una lluvia afuera?- él preguntó

Trixie hizo lo que pudo para ocultar su tristeza –no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir-

-¿de que hablas? No tienes casa?-

Su carro era su casa, y había sido aplastado por delincuentes -no-

-¿no tienes alguien que te permita quedarte con el?- volvió a preguntar

-todo el mundo me da la espalda- dijo en voz baja

El semental permaneció en silencio antes de por fin hablar –entonces puedes quedarte conmigo-

Ella voltió hacia el con los ojos muy abiertos –¿en serio?-

-Eeyup- dijo –en una granja, mancha un poco, pero es mi hogar-

Trixie dudó un momento, pero en realidad ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Se levantó del césped y siguió al semental por la colina, el caballo había tenido la amabilidad de asegurarse que el paraguas la cubriera a ella

-entonces, ¿Tienes nombre?- preguntó el semental

-si…- se secó la lagrima –soy T…Trixie-

-pues es un gusto conocerte Trixie, soy Big Macintosh-

Trixie le sonrió un poco, era ya hace mucho tiempo que alguien le mostraba algo de bondad.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres, era al parecer una granja de manzanas, algo que tenía sentido al ver la Cutie mark de Big Mac.

Llegaron a una granja pequeña, después de quitarse el paraguas y su pieza de trabajo que casi siempre usaba le pasó a Trixie una toalla grande y le mostró la habitación de invitados.

Cuadno empezó a secarse el pelo a lado de la cama Big Macintosh tuvo tiempo de hablar.

-Vamos a permitir que te quedes aquí por un tiempo, sin embargo tendras que ganártelo ayudándonos con el trabajo, no te preocupes, elegiré para ti algo sencillo-

Ella le dio otra sonrisa antes de darle las buenas noches.

**La Mañana siguiente**

Trixie sonrió con comodidad cuando el sol la despertó acurrucándose en su cama cálida.

-Señorita Trixie- Gritó una voz, -señorita Trixie hora de despertar-

Ella se sentó en la cama con su melena azul plateado completamente como un desastre. Ella entrecerró los ojos, su despertador era el mismo semental que le había permitido quedarse la noche anterior

Ella se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo salió de la cama.

Se estiró y aturdida salió de la habitación

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE **ELLA** AQUÍ!?- gritó una voz que se le hacía muy conocida

Trixie se estremeció por el volumen que esa pony gritó

-yo no sabía que ella estaba Viviendo aquí- dijo relajado Big Macintosh –pequeña hermana-

Una furiosa applejack se dirigía peligrosamente hacia ella, sin embargo un apagado Big Macintosh se interpuso en su camino.

-Todo el mundo, ella es la señorita Trixie, se quedará aquí por un tiempo, señorita trixie le presento a mi familia, supongo que ya conoció a mi hermana Applejack-

Applejack resopló enfadada hacia ella

Big Macintosh señaló hacia una pony anciana dormida en una mecedora

-ella es nuestra abuela Grany Smith-

Ella seguía roncando tranquilamente

-y luego está la pequeña Applebloom… ¿en donde esta?- preguntó al no poder encontrar a Applebloom

-WOW una varita mágica ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó una voz infantil detrás de Trixie

Trixie miró hacia atrás de ella para poder ver a una pequeña potra color amarillo con melena Roja con una mochilita verde donde los potros guardan sus cosas para ir al colegio.

-eso significa que yo, la gran y poderosa trixie es la mejor hechicera de todo equestria- respondió orgullosamente

-WOOOOOW, espera, ¿Qué hay con la Princesa celestia?- preguntó applebloom

-ella es un alicornio, no cuenta- respondió trixie

-oh- dijo applebloom

-si, excepto por Twilight- dijo applejack –ya sabes, la pony que derrotó a la Osa mayor que no pudiste controlar-

Trixie dio una mirada enojada a applejack, ya iba a contestar pero le tocó a ella ser interrumpida

-Applejack, compórtate en frente de nuestro invitado- dijo Big Macintosh

Applejack se calló debido al leve regaño de su hermano mayor

-la gran y poderosa…- se corto cuando su estomago empezó a gruñir –exige algo de comer-

-Je- applejack se burló –despues de trabajar-

Trixie entre cerro los ojos –muy gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente

Sin embargo trixie salto al sentir que Big Macintosh le ponía en la espalda un maletín igual al de Applebloom

-no es una broma, si quieres comer debes trabajar-

-pero… ¡el desayuno es la comida más importante del dia!- protesto Trixie

-Una razón mas para ir a recoger bayas con applebloom- explico Big mac

-Pero… soy-la gran y poderosa trixie- Trixie casi gimió

Applebloom solo rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta

-bueno, ahora mismo eres un campesino con hambre- Big Macintosh le dio una sonrisa sincera –quien sabe, tal vez aprendas una cosa o dos aquí en la granja-

Trixie entrecerró los ojos, ella sabia exactamente como manejar esta situación

-insinuas que tu, un pony de tierra simple, eres mejor que yo, haré esta tarea sin ayuda de un desayuno-

-bueno, soy más humilde que tu- dijo big Macintosh si rodeos

Trixie intentaba articular palabra pero solo –yo… tu… pero…. Yo…. yo-

Big mac rodó los ojos y empezó a empujar a Trixie a través de la puerta.

-sigue balbuceando pero hazlo mientras estes trabajando-

**Continuara…**

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, ahora les traigo más bien una traducción, no es una historia MIA original, sin embargo la encontré en inglés y como algunos no la leerán en ingles quise traducirla, asi que aquí la tienen, un agradecimiento a Capitain-Brony (el autor real) sigan la historia.**

**EmVaRe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trixie y su nueva vida roja**

Trixie se quejaba en voz baja mientras seguía a a la pequeña potranca hacia un pequeño lugar donde habían grandes arbustos, ella no podía creer que el gran zoquete rojo había logrado ponerse encima de ella, ciertamente no le parecía un tipo intelectual, sin embargo no había muchos sementales con esa bondad en el corazón.

-Oh wow- el pequeño grito de la potra sacó a Trixie de sus pensamientos -¡las bayas están realmente maduras hoy!-

La mas pequeña de la familia Apple se había colocado en un extremo de un arbusto diciéndole a trixie que se ponga en el otro extremo.

El trabajo parecía bastante simple, había que poner las bayas en sus bolsas, pan comido, su cuerno empezó a brillar de su forma natural cuando las bayas empezaron a volar hacia su bolso.

A este paso este trabajo duraría 5 minutos mas o menos y después estaría disfrutando de un suculento desayuno.

-¡Spike!- exclamó la joven potranca.

Trixie estiró el cuello para poder observar a un pequeño dragón purpura que se dirigía hacia ellos, él le parecía extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no podía recordar en donde lo hubiera visto, fue cuando el la vio y le dio una mirada de impresión, entonces ella lo recordó el estaba presente la noche de su Show.

-¿Él que está haciendo aquí?- se burló Trixie

Spike cruzó los brazos mirándola severamente –podría decir lo mismo de ti-

-Spike tiene un buen ojo para hallar fruta buena, Twilight me dijo una vez que cuando estaba ayudándolas a ella y a mi hermana encontró una manzana grande y roja, así que lo invite a venir para que encuentre buenas bayas para el desayuno- explicó applebloom

-ahora explícame ¿que hace la mentirosa de Trixie en Sweet Apple acres?-

-Mi hermano la llevó a la casa, se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo-

Spike solo respondió levantando la ceja ligeramente.

-bueno, supongo que debemos empezar- dijo Trixie después de una mirada

Spike empezó a cavar en la bolsa de Applebloom seleccionando buenas bayas y tirando las malas mientras Trixie se dirigía a la granja

-¿a donde vas?- preguntó Applebloom.

-he recogido todas mis bayas, me dirijo a la granja- dijo Trixie

Applebloom frunció el seño -¿ya recogiste todas?-

-Claro que si, ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie quiere comer su desayuno!-

Applebloom negó con la cabeza –eso no es bueno, algunas bayas están arrugadas y muertas-

Los ojos de Trixie se abrieron como platos, ella no había pensado en eso

-Ya se, Spike te puede ayudar- sugirió Applebloom

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Trixie negándose a la idea

-quiero repetir eso, ¿Disculpa?- repitió Spike

-¡Trixie puede hacer levitar todas sus bayas y luego spike selecciona las buenas y las malas!-

-¿y porque la grande y poderosa Trixie haría algo así?-

Spike entrecerró los ojos hacia ella –Twilight lo haría-

-¿y exactamente quien es Twilight?- preguntó Trixie

-ya sabes, Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, la Pony morada que pudo resolver el incidente de la osa mayor que tu no pudiste- Spike sonrió un poco

Ahora era el turno de Trixie entrecerrar los ojos –oh, ella- Trixie no se había tomado la molestia en saber su nombre, sin embargo nunca la olvidaría.

-bueno, ¿Qué hay de especial en ella de todos modos?-

La sonrisa de Spike se agrandó

-¿quieres decir además de la os…?-

-SI, ¡además de la osa mayor!-

Applebloom dio un paso atrás, sin embargo la sonrisa de Spike se amplió un poco.

-bueno, el hecho de que es la estudiante directa de la princesa celestia no es malo.-

Trixie se congeló de inmediato al oír la nueva información que le habían dado -¿Celestia, la princesa celestia?-

Spike asintió con al cabeza, -asi es, la princesa celestia, además, que Twilight se la pasa leyendo libros aprendiendo nuevas cosas-

Trixie se golpeó la pesuña contra la frente

Entonces no era de extrañar que ella le había ganado, después de todo, ¿Quién podría competir con la estudiante directa de la princesa de todo el pais?, y ella no sabia que tenia toda esa información, ¡la tipa vivía en una biblioteca! Hizo una nota mental, visitar la biblioteca un día de estos.

La pequeña mochilita que tenía Trixie de repente se abrió de tope y salieron todas las bayas flotando en el aire.

-Bueno, ¡a trabajar dragon!, la gran y poderosa Trixie ha hecho lo que le han pedido solo te estamos esperando- se burló Trixie.

-La ultima vez que te ví no eras tan grande y poderosa- dijo Spike en voz baja

Y asi Spike caminó por las bayas flotantes golpeando y tirando al suelo las que no servían o las que estaban podridas.

Las bayas que habían quedado volaron de regreso hacia la bolsa de trixie.

-bueno, las bolsas parecen estar llenas, regresemos a la granja- dijo applebloom empezando a caminar hacia la granja

-solo un minuto- dijo Trixie parándolos, Spike y Applebloom se pararon y voltearon a verla con curiosidad.

Trixie hizo brillar su cuerno apuntando hacia las bayas que no servían las cuales se encontraban en el suelo.

Después un pequeño brillo llenó a las bayas y se convirtieron en bayas nuevas, brillantes y frescas.

El rostro de Applebloom brilló con asombro –WOW, ¿¡como hiciste eso!? ¡es asombroso!-

Trixie sonrió con orgullo –lo se, ese es el poder de la gran y poderosa Trixie, dime pequeño dragon, ¿puede la "Sorprendente Twilight " hacer eso?- preguntó trixie

Spike estaba en shok al ver eso –yo… no lo se, nunca le he preguntado si puede hacer eso-

-bueno, yo creo que es asombroso- dijo mientras miraba a Trixie con fuegos artificiales en los ojos, ella al parecer era como un super héroe en ese momento.

-claro que si, ¿puedo tener mi desayuna ya?- preguntó Trixie

-por supuesto que puedes, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros Spike?- preguntó Applebloom

Spike se rascó la cabeza aun pensando en las bayas de Trixie –no gracias, debo volver con Twilight, necesito probar una cosa con ella-

Applebloom se encogió de hombros –haz lo que quieras-

Applebloom se volteó hacia Trixie, solo para ver un ramo de flores esperando por ella

-considera esto como un regalo, para que veas la gratitud que tenemos los unicornios- Trixie sonrió al ver a Applebloom abrazar el ramo de flores

-Las voy a plantar ahora mismo- Applebloom sonrió

Trixie levanto la ceja ante la idea de la pequeña potra plantando las flores que había conjurado por arte de magia, sin embargo se encongió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la granja.

Fue un trote ligero para llegar hacia la granja

La mesa de la cocina estaba cubierta de diversos productos de cocina así como Fruta, tortitas, heno, y en el centro de la mesa se encontraba un tazón vacío esperando a ser llenado.

Big Macintosh ya estaba sentado, mirando a Trixie y al mismo tiempo al tazón de la mesa vacío para ver si podía captar el mensaje silencioso.

Solo le tomó un momento asimilar el mensaje a Trixie y rápidamente ordenó las bayas con su magia en el tazón.

-¿y ella quien es?- preguntó lentamente una voz amable

-esto de aquí, es una tonta unicornio que…-

-Applejack, muestra modales en la mesa señorita- regañó big mac

Applejack se estremeció visiblemente, sin embargo mostró una sonrisa falsa, -ella, es la unicornio Trixie, se quedará con nosotros un tiempo-

Granny Smith asintió con la cabeza mientras retenía la información, -parece una pony muy dulce-

-es increíble como las apariencias engañan- dijo irónicamente Applejack

-Prueba las bayas, veras que trixie trajo frutos realmente jugosos- dijo Applebloom

Applejack se encogió de hombros, cogió un fruto completo y lo dejó caer en su boca, ella empezó a masticarlo, sin embargo empezó a masticarlo lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de un sabor en particular.

-¡Que rayos hiciste con estos frutos!- gritó applejack

Applebloom tomó aliento por la sorpresa, ella había probado algunos de los frutos de Trixie había echo y sabían realmente bien.

-¡esto tiene un sabor como alguna cosa rara mágica!, ¡Que rayos hiciste!-

-Solo hice que las bayas que estaban malas maduraran, eso es todo-

-eso es un problema, mira lo que pasa cuando arreglas una fruta con magia-

Algunas de las bayas de Trixie brillaban en el tazón en medio de la mesa, y volvieron a su forma podrida.

-yo… eh- Trixie empezó a buscar alguna manera para que las bayas se vean bien, sin éxito.

-bueno, además, esta tarea es demasiado trival para la gran y poderosa Trixie, mis habilidades se desperdician así-

Applejack sonrió maliciosamente

-¿quieres un trabajo de verdad eh?, bueno, creo que me puedes ayudar en un par de cosas en la granja, vamos al granero-

-Applejack- la detuvo big Macintosh –Respeto el echo de que tu eres la encargada de la granja y me enorgullezco de que quieras continuar el trabajo, pero debo reafirmar mi autoridad, sigo siendo la cabeza de la familia, y no puedes trabajar sin antes tener un desayuno-

Trixie sonrió agradecida

Applejack se quedó con la boca abierta –¿no puedes ser tan graves verdad?-

-Eeyup-

Applejack tiro sus sombrero en su cabeza en señal de frustración.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por seguir leyéndome, espero y sigan la historia, un agradecimiento y saludo a Capitain-Brony (Autor de la Historia)**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**-EmVaRe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trixie y su nueva vida roja**

Trixie siguió a Applejack hacia el granero, su estomago estaba lleno de un desayuno resistente, y debía admitir que la hacía sentir llena de vida, con su nueva energía dudaba que cualquier tarea que a Applejack se lo ocurriera darle fuera demasiado.

-bueno señorita bocona, ¿querías trabajo? ¡Aquí lo tienes!-

Ante ellas se encontraba un campo de maíz, era como si el maíz esperara a ser recogido, en total parecía un trabajo de dos horas.

-tu trabajo es recoger todo el maíz de aquí y ponerlo en el carrito que está mas allá- Applejack señaló una pequeña carreta que se encontraba reposando en la a lado de la valla.

-debes recoger hasta el último pero sin magia-

Trixie levantó la nariz de manera digna -es solo recoger maíz, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para la gran y poderosa Trixie?-

Applejack sonrió con una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos, -bien, ven a buscarme cuando hayas acabado y te daré tu siguiente tarea, Ah, y cuidado con los cuervos, aun no ponemos un espantapájaros y pueden llegar a ser muy molestos-

Trixie rodó los ojos en forma de burla -Pff, cuervos, la gran y poderosa Trixie no le teme a ningún cuervo-

Trixie empezó a recoger el maíz, sin embargo no era tan fácil como aparentaba, a veces el maíz era demasiado saludable e intentaba luchar aunque sea un poco, o a veces era todo lo contrario y terminaba obteniendo solo una parte del maíz.

Eso estaba empezando a irritarla, además de que tenía que hacerlo por mucho tiempo más, después tendría que ir a recoger los que estén al centro, el trabajo agrícola era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Los sonidos de algunos gruñidos la sacaron de concentración, volteo para ver a Big Macintosh arando el prado al otro lado de la granja, bueno, al menos intentando arar el prado, parecía tener algunas dificultades para conseguir hacer su taréa, cuando vio su arado pudo notar que no era de extrañar, estaba usando un arado oxidado y viejo, eso hacia que fuera muy difícil hacerlo y si lo lograba solo una pequeña parte estaría echa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella con sinceridad

Big mac apretó los dientes mientras jalaba su arado –Tratando… de… arar… el… prado…-

-pero, ¿Por qué utilizas un arado oxidado…?-

-porque- interrumpió –es el único que tenemos- volvió a gruñir al jalar de nuevo el arado –no tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar uno nuevo-

Trixie no sabía si estar triste por la condición económica de la Familia Apple, o sorprendida de que pueda usar esa cosa oxidada.

Sin embargo prefirió mantenerse en silencio, a ella no le gustaba tanto el silencio incomodo.

-yo… mejor iré a continuar cortando el maíz- dijo adentrándose al cultivo de maíz}

-asegúrate de tener cuidado con los cuervos o ellos…-

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK-

Big Macintosh bajo la vista y suspiró -…te perseguirán-

Segundos después Trixie salió del campo de maíz corriendo con una parvada de cuervos enojados siguiéndola.

Trixie apenas podía mantenerse una pulgada lejos de los picos y patas de los cuervos que quería atacarla, sin embargo de repente sintió que ya no había peligro, volteo para ver y de echo los cuervos ahora estaban de bajo de la arnés intentando salir pero no pudiendo.

-no es mala puntería ¿eh?- dijo Big Macintosh calmado saliendo detrás del arnés.

-¿fuiste tu?, como hiciste para arrojar tu arnes a los cuervos?- preguntó Trixie asombrada

-solo lo arrojé, yo le enseñé a Applejack como arrojarlos- dijo Big Macintosh visiblemente complacido con sus habilidades.

Tomó a los cuervos inconscientes y los puso detrás de el –hay que llevar estos cuervos la casa de Fluttershy ella encontrará algún lugar donde puedan vivir felices… lejos de Sweet Apple acres preferiblemente-

-cuando acabes con el maíz puedes ir a la casa para comer el almuerzo, es turno de Granny Smith cocinar-

Trixie solo asintió agradeciéndole a Big Macintosh y se adentró de nuevo al campo de maíz, Trixie se sorprendió al notar que el maíz era mucho mas fácil de arrancar en el centro, era eso o ella estaba mejorando en eso de ser agrícola.

Ella empezó a reir, se imagino a si misma, "la gran y poderosa trixie… experta en cosas de granja"

Con el maíz todo cargado en el carrito se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, una vez más con su apetito en el cielo, ella estaba de humor para cualquier cosa.

Entró a la casa pero nadie más parecía estar allí, bueno, eso fue lo que pensó al principio, sin embargo notó un buen olor que provenía de la cocina.

Reconoció el olor como a manzanas al horno y su vientre empezó a gruñir haciendo un sonido fuerte por el hambre.

-parece que a alguien se le ha abierto el apetito-

Trixie entró a la cocina para encontrar a Granny Smith poniendo los últimos toques a algunas manzanas al horno.

Granny se volvió a Trixie, -oh es usted, bueno, venga y tome asiento jovencita, esto está casi listo para servirce-

Trixie se sentó en la mesa, sintió una pequeña incomodidad con un gran silecio colgado –Umm…- Trixie intentó acabar con el silencio con una conversación, sin embargo nada podía poder iniciar una conversación. –Big Macintosh parece agradable-

-oh es el, es un buen nieto con corazón de oro-

-sé que es un trabajador dedicado, ¿pero porque usar un arado oxidado?-

-oh, asi es el, si su herramienta no funciona, el da todo para hacer que funcione, incluso si es en un prado cuesta arriba, el lo daría todo por su familia-

Trixie no dijo nada, sin embargo siguió escuchando atentamente.

-Tuvo que crecer muy rápido aquí en la granja- Granny Smith empezó a sonreír con tristeza –después de que sus padres murieron, el era muy joven-

Trixie bajó las orejas de sorpresa, ella no sabía que los había perdido en su juventud.

-cuando se fueron hubo un vacío en la familia, tanto en los trabajos como en la familia, así que Big Macintosh al ser el hombre de la casa intentó llenar ese vacío, se enfrentó a las tareas que sus padre hacían, trabajo más duro que cualquiera que nosotros, claro, no pudo remplazar a su padre del todo, sin embargo siempre está allí para la familia-

Granny Smith empezó a poner las manzanas en la mesa –puede que parezca que somos una familia incompleta, pero somos una familia feliz- dijo Granny con una sonrisa

En algunos minutos más tarde la familia Apple ya estaba en la cocina

A diferencia del desayuno, el almuerzo no fue rápido, todos tomaron su tiempo para degustar la comida, además, la charla en la mesa era en su totalidad de la pequeña Applebloom relatando como sus amigas y ella habían intentado encontrar sus Cutie marks, era tierno.

**Después de la comida**

Después de comer, Trixie siguió a Applejack de nuevo al establo en donde había una gran pila de Heno apilada en una esquina.

-tu siguiente tarea del dia será lanzar el heno-

A Trixie definitivamente le gustó la idea de que esa era la "tediosa tarea" que le encargaría Applejack

-este trabajo será muy fácil, veras como lo hago en un segundo, yo, la gran y pode…- Trixie se interrumpió ya que Applejack le puso la pezuña en la boca

-si, si lo sé, "la gran y poderosa Trixie", lo he oído miles de veces, ahora, ¿Por qué no te sientas y miras como lo hago?- dijo Applejack

Trixie miró a la pony tierra por un momento solo para ver como levantaba el heno y lo arrojó hacia arriba del granero, eso abría que hacer con todo el heno.

-si yo quisiera hacerlo de una forma brutal e incivilizada lo haría como tu, pero soy una unicornio, y tengo una forma mejor para hacerlo-

Trixie con su magia levitó un pedazo de heno y lo intentó poner arriba de la misma forma que el otro, sin embargo cuando lo dejó caer, todos los pedazos de heno cayeron al suelo.

-es por eso que es un trabajo para un terrestre- regañó Applejack

Trixie suspiró, intentó tomar con sus cascos un pedazo de heno, pero al intentar arrojarlo solo levantó la mitad haciendo que este se dispersara en el aire

Applejack miró a la unicornio mientras las piezas de heno llovían

Suspiró –no perteneces aqui-

Trixie dejó caer sus orejas en tristeza, pero Applejack no le prestó atención

-Cuando acabes aquí, no dudes en venir para la cena- dijo Applejack retirándose

Un suspiro de frustración se dejó escapar de los labios de Trixie, esto iba a durar para siempre.

**Horas mas tarde**

Trixie caminó físicamente agotada hacia la casa, no sabia que hora era, habían estrellas, lo que significaba que era de noche.

Llegó a la casa, pero no fue a la cocina, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Applejack y Applebloom.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Applejack

-a la cama, nesecito un sueño de belleza-

-¿no vas a cenar?- Preguntó Applebloom

-Comida, no, sueño, ahora- balbuceo Trixie subiendo las escaleras

Trixie se dejo caer violentamente en su cama, estaba muy cansada y todo lo que necesitaba era dormir.

Oyó que alguien entro en su habitación, sin embargo no se movió, estaba demasiado cansada.

-¿un dia duro?- Preguntó Big Macintosh

Trixie se rodo en su espalda para mirarlo -Oh- ella gimió –me duele todo-

Big Mac sonrió –Eeyup, la vida de la granja suele hacerte eso, hablaré con Applejack mañana para ver si puedes hacer Tareas conmigo en la ciudad-

Big Macintosh educadamente tomó una manta y se la puso a Trixie la cual intentó no sonrojarse, lo cual no logró

-Buenas noches- Se despidió Big Mac

**La mañana siguiente**

El sonido de un gallo la despertó pacíficamente de su sueño pacifico, jurando venganza al gallo mas tarde se levanto pesadamente

Se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio, cuando se disponía a abrirla escucho el sonido de voces.

-Vamos a repasar esto nuevamente- por el tono de Applejack resultaba obvio que intentaba convencer a su hermano de alguna cosa que ella se mantenía terca ultimamente.

-Ella no esta echa para el trabajo agricola-

-Eeyup-

Trixie entrecerró los ojos, asi que ella era el tema de conversación, ¿Cuál era el problema?

-ella tiene una mala actitud-

-Eeyup-

Trixie se molestó de que Big Mac ni siquiera intentó discutir ese tema, pero siguió escuchando

-ella es una pony de show con el ego del tamaño de nuestro granero-

-Eeyup-

Trixie frunció el ceño

-Ella es una trabajadora terrible de cascos a cuerno-

-Eeyup-

-¡ENTONCES TENEMOS TODO DERECHO DE ECHARLA!-

-Ee-nope-

-¡Rayos!, porque no?!, ella no ha cambiado en nada, y solo es una molestia grande y poderosa en mi flanco, Applebloom ya la admira, es un mal ejemplo a seguir para ella, ella es…-

-un pony en necesidad- espetó big mac, se puso en pie con toda su estatura, incluso a Trixie le parecía un poco intimidante, -ella no tiene un lugar a donde ir, tal vez no sea tan buena trabajadora, sin embargo da lo mejor de si en cada trabajo, y siempre y ella quiera trabajar, se quedara, y eso es un punto y final jovencita.- regaño big mac tranquilamente

Applejack se quedó con la boca abierta

Trixie cerró la puerta silenciosamente, no sabia porque, pero le gustó la forma en que big Macintosh se puso de pie para defenderla, una sonrisa se escabullo en los labios de Trixie,

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, doy gracias a absolutamente a todos los Reviews que me mandaron, los cuales son pocos, estoy decepcionado… es broma, gracias a todos, los mencionaría pero eso sería hacer publicidad, y aun no caigo tan bajo, muchas gracias, Hasta pronto.**

**-EmVaRe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trixie y su nueva vida roja**

-Gracias por permitirme venir contigo a la ciudad, Macintosh- Trixie le dio una sonrisa

-no es nada, la magia ayudará mucho en este trabajo-

Macintosh cargaba una cesta con algunas manzanas, platos, pasteles, entrega a domicilio desde la granja a la ciudad, nada profesional, solo entre amigos.

-Entonces, donde es nuestra primera parada-

-Twilight Sparkle, su ubicación es en la biblioteca de Ponyville, debemos entregarle algunos pasteles de manzana-

-oh… vamos a ir a ver a… ella- Trixie entrecerró los ojos

Por su tono big Macintosh dedujo que ya se conocían –¿ustedes dos ya se habían reunido antes?-

-si por "conocer" quieres decir que me humillo completamente… si, la conocí-

Big Macintosh no necesitaba ser el Pony mas inteligente de toda equestria para saber que se avecinaba algo malo.

-bueno, en todo caso, todo quedó en el pasado, no hay necesidad de guardar rencor, es lo que siempre digo-

Trixie dejó caer su mandíbula -¿en verdad quieres que deje en el pasado lo que me hizo?-

Big Macintosh solo miró rotundamente hacia delante -Eeyup-

-¿sabes lo que me hizo?-

-en realidad no, para ser honestos Applejack pasa más tiempo en ponyville que yo, pero eso tiene poca importancia, ya que si vives en una vida dando amor, te sorprenderías lo cálida que será tu vida-

Trixie y Macintosh continuaron caminando, el único sonido que resonaba era el sonido de sus cascos golpeando el suelo.

-cuando dices "una vida" ¿quieres decir la vida que tienes con tu familia en la granja?-

-Eeyup-

Trixie frunció el seño pensativa -¿vale la pena?-

Big Macintosh le sonrió –cada segundo-

Trixie suspiró, ella sabia que al menos debía intentarlo

-allí esta- dijo Big Mac señalando un gran árbol en medio de la ciudad.

-¿un árbol?, ¿la biblioteca es un árbol?, ¿ella vive en un árbol?-

-Eeyup, veamos si está en casa-

Trixie dio una sonrisa forzada al acercase a la biblioteca y tocar la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Trixie fue recibida por la cara de Twilight que inmediatamente al verla empezó a gritar y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Ay!- exclamó frotándose la nariz -¿Cómo se atreve a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la Gran y poderosa Trixie?-

Big Macintosh se asomó a la ventana –Señorita Twilight, estamos aquí para entregar lo que ha pedido, la señorita Trixie solo está aquí para ayudarme, no causará ningún problema, ¿Verdad señorita Trixie?-

Trixie suspiró y habló –si, La gran y poderosa Trixie no está aquí para tomar venganza- aunque para sus adentros agregó -Hoy-

Big Macintosh pareció soltar el aire que tenia dentro, Trixie no notó esto cuando Twilight volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Trixie? Creí que habías salido de la ciudad-

-bueno… uhm, si, pero por asuntos eh vuelto y me voy a quedar en la granja de Big Macintosh-

Twilight dio una mirada incrédula –¿te quedaras en su granja?, ¿tu?, ¿en su granja? ¿con el?, ¿en su…?-

-Oye, ¿vas a estar todo el día jugando a las 20 preguntas o quieres tus Cupcakes?- interrumpió Trixie

-oh, uhm, claro, déjame entro por el dinero- dijo para entrar de nuevo a su casa.

Trixie volteó hacia Big Macintosh que no se había movido de su carrito

-y bien, ¿no vendrás para recibir el dinero?- dijo juguetonamente acercándosele a Big Mac

-todavía tengo el carro atado a mi espalda confió en que puedas recibir el dinero-

-bueno, si tengo que hacerlo- suspiró Trixie

-Recuerda, "Amar y tolerar"-

Dio un guiño alentador

Trixie entró a la casa para encontrar a Spike esperándola en la sala.

-Trixie-

-Dragón-

Ella miró alrededor de la biblioteca y notó al menos 12 libros tirados en el suelo

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿un tornado?- preguntó Trixie

-oh no… solo estaba haciendo un poco de lectura ligera hoy-

-¿eso es lectura "ligera"?-

Spike le dio una sonrisa satisfecha, -oh si, ella siempre está leyendo, aprendiendo nuevos trucos, a ella le gusta hacer eso, superarse-

Habían doce libros en el suelo, como mínimo

-¿esos libros en particular?-

-oh no, eso es solo de hoy, ella se ha leído la mitad de la biblioteca-

Twilight ya había terminado de recoger los 8 bits (la moneda en Ponyville) y ahora se encontraba bajando las escaleras, pero al llegar no se esperaba a una Trixie con rostro serio levitando un libro.

-a la gran y poderosa Trixie le gustaría llevarse alquilados estos libros-

-¿perdón?- Twilight preguntó con una mirada confusa

-¡ya me oíste! Quiero alquilar estos libros-

Twilight no había leído uno de los que Trixie había seleccionado, sin embargo, aun no tenia lo suficiente como para decirle "no" a Trixie

Spike al notar esto, como un buen asistente le paró a Trixie en seco y le dijo –¿por lo menos tienes tarjeta de biblioteca?-

Los ojos de Trixie se abrieron como platos y los libros cayeron al suelo, -uhm… no- un notable rubor salió de sus mejillas

-¡Es por eso que los deseos de Trixie son tener una Tarjeta de la biblioteca!-

Twilight sonrió y dijo entre dientes –claro, solo espera un segundo, ya te la traigo-

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación y spike la siguió, como Twilight abrió un cajón debajo de la ventana Spike le susurró al oído, -tu sabes que no tienes que fingir, solo da la orden y la echaré de la casa-

-no Spike, Trixie en realidad parece estar haciendo un…- Twilight hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada -…El intento, y cuando ella sea sincera, creo que debería darle el beneficio de la duda, solo estoy un poco molesta de no poder terminar de leer la historia de magia completa de Edgar Allen pony-

-¡Muy bien!- el sonido de una nueva voz hizo que Twilight saltara

-la gran y poderosa trixie le entregará estos libros a tu amigo-

-¡no me asustes así!- dijo Twilight bajando las escaleras

-la gran y poderosa Trixie ha decidido que libro llevará de todos estos-

-pero… yo pensé que…-

-eh decidido que los necesito, me los llevaré, ¿me puedes entregar la tarjeta de Biblioteca?-

Twilight no dijo nada, pero le dio una sonrisa y le entrego una pequeña pieza de plástico la cual era su tarjeta.

El cuerno de trixie empezó a brillar y le entregó sus Cupcakes a Twilight y ella le entregó los 8 bits.

Trixie salió del árbol, puso los bits en un pequeño frasco del dinero en el carro y puso los libros atrás del carro y se unió a Big Macintosh, Macintosh no podía dejar de preguntar si ya habían echo las pases.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie… lo ha echo-

Esa era la mejor palabra que se le podía ocurrir a Trixie, no era su mejor amiga, sin embargo no estaban en malos términos tampoco

Ella había entrado al árbol y había seguido el consejo de Big Macintosh y resulto bien, Trixie no podía dejar de mirar al semental, no parecía un hombre inteligente, sin embargo había resultado ser muy sabio, al menos cuando se trataba de fabricar la paz a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, Trixie estaba tan ocupada mirando a Big Macintosh que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien.

-oh… lo siento mucho, yo…-

Trixie palideció, conocía a esa unicornio, era blanca, melena purpura, enroscada, Cutie Mark de algunos diamantes, de todos los ponys que ella había humillado en el show, ella había recibido lo peor, ella había convertido su melena en un nido de ratas verde.

Ella se paró en dos patas y señaló a Trixie con sus cascos -¡TU!-

Rarity empezó a estrangular a Trixie valiéndose de sus cascos al muy puro estilo de los Simpson, -¡te enseñaré a convertir mi cabello en un nido de ratas!-

Trixie empezó a adquirir un tono mas azul que lo habitual –Yo… ahfg…aft-

-oh- suspiró Macintosh.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer, espero que continúen leyendo la historia, se pone sabrosona, una vez más, doy las gracias a Capitain-Brony que ojala nos esté leyendo, cosa no muy probable, pero ojala que los que me lean hagan alguna otra historia de esta pareja que me gustó mucho, me despido.**

**-EmVaRe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trixie y su nueva vida roja**

Las orejas de Trixie cayeron con nerviosismo, y dio a Rarity su mejor sonrisa con un sonido squee.

-uh… hola-

Rarity estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia ella, sin embargo big Macintosh se interpuso antes que algo malo pase.

-DEJAMELA, TENGO QUE ACABAR CON ELLA-

-Señorita Rarity cálmese por favor- Big Macintosh intentaba calmar

-¡Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi cabello!-

-Su cabello se ve bien-

-debiste haberlo visto cuando nos conocimos, ¡IMPERDONABLE!-

Big Macintosh le hizo retroceder un poco y con una mirada seria preguntó -¿Qué hizo exactamente?-

-Convirtió mi cabello en un nido de Ratas LITERALMENTE!-

Big Mac miró a Trixie con una mirada seria -¿eso es cierto?-

Trixie se encogió un poco ante su mirada, se sentía como una pequeña a la que la habían atrapado rompiendo un vidrio.

-uhm… bueno… yo estaba montando un Show cuando…-

Big mac dio un paso hacia delante. –es una pregunta sencilla… Si o no-

-Uhm… buneno… si.-

La mirada de big mac volvió a mostrar una sonrisa –entonces creo que le debes una disculpa-

-¡Una discul… QUE!?, ¿Quieres que la gran y poderosa Trixie se disculpe?-

Big mac la miró con una sonrisa -Eeyup-

-pero… pero-

Le dio una mirada seria, haciendo que Trixie vaya con Rarity con la cabeza agachada.

-Yo… lo… lo siento- dijo en voz baja.

Rarity abrió los ojos y miró a Big Mac -¿Habla en serio?-

Big Macintosh asintió

-bueno, aunque aprecio tu sinceridad, me temo que una disculpa no será suficiente-

-¡QUE!, TE DOY UNA DISCULPA Y TU EN CAMBIO…-

Big Macintosh la interrumpió -¿Qué es lo que necesita hacer para saldar su error?-

La mandíbula de Trixie cayó al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera protestar Rarity continuó.

-Bueno, necesito un modelo vivo para dar unos retoques a un vestido-

-ella estaría encantada- respondió big mac

-¡Big Macintosh!-Trixie casi gritó -¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Big Macintosh solo la siguió lejos de Rarity como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿en serio esperas que haga eso?-

-Eeyup-

Trixie no respondió, solo se quedo mirando al suelo intentando buscar algo mejor, sin embargo habló –no dejaras que vaya a casa si no lo hago ¿verdad?-

-Nnope-

-UHM, bien, lo haré-

-oh vamos, no será tan malo, solo tendras que probarte algunos vestidos bonitos, te veras muy bien, aun mas bien de lo que ya te vez- Big Macintosh intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿Estas ligando conmigo?-

-Uhm…- allí lo habían atrapado.

Trixie iba a preguntar de nuevo, sin embargo Rarity interrumpió –Vamos vamos, se nos hace tarde-

Trixie solo miró con frustración a Big Macintosh –¡Diviértanse!-

Trixie voltió al camino siendo empujada por Rarity –_Diviértanse dice_- Tricie murmuro para si misma.

Sin embargo al entrar en contra de su voluntad a la Boutique de Rarity suspiró al ver los miles de vestidos que habian adentro, muy lindos debía admitir.

-bien, ¿entonces que es lo que la Gran y poderosa Trixie tiene que hacer?-

-solo ponte delante de esos espejos y empezaremos de inmediato- explicó Rarity señalando con sus cascos una tarima con espejos de los lados y al frente.

Ella estaba los vestidos del piso y colgándolos, Trixie frunció el ceño pero obedeció, Rarity lanzó el primer vestido, Trixie miró el vestido que se supone que se debía poner. –¿es este?- Pregunto Trixie señalando el vestido que le arrojó Rarity.

-Asi es, pruébatelo por favor.-

Trixie se puso el vestido a regañadientes, era un vestido muy bonito, Rojo, con encajes negros y esmeraldas, muy lindo.

Rarity empezó a acomodar los encajes

-es un lindo vestido- dijo Trixie admitiendo que le gustaba el vestido.

Rarity sonrió con orgullo mientras acomodaba los demás encajes mientras cocía de los lados.

-Claro, yo podría hacer uno mejor con mi magia… OUCH!- exclamo Trixie al sentir una punzada de aguja.

-ups… error mio- sonrió Rarity.

Trixie solo entrecerró los ojos reincorporándose.

-Debo preguntarte… ¿Qué paso con tu capa y sombrero?- Preguntó Rarity.

Trixie bajó la cabeza, a veces olvidaba como extrañaba ese sombrero y capa.

-me temo que se han ido.- dijo Trixie con tristeza

-¿Se fueron?- Preguntó Rarity con incredulidad.

-¡Se fueron!- Dijo Trixie desesperada.

Rarity entendió la indirecta, ella no quería hablar de eso.

-Bien, creo que este vestido ya está, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos al otro?-

Trixie solo asintió para acabar con eso de una vez por todas, Rarity arrancó completamente el vestido de Rarity sin hacer ningún daño al vestido a una velocidad completamente imposible, haciendo que Trixie parpadeara un par de veces con confusión.

Rarity rápidamente le puso un nuevo vestido a Trixie, este era Celeste lleno de diamantes y encajes Blancos.

-Entonces… ¿big Macintosh eh?- dijo Rarity con media sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa con el?- preguntó Trixie

-¿están… ya sabes… ¿juntos?-

Los ojos de Trixie se abrieron como platos y se comenzó a sonrojar, Rarity nunca había visto un Rojo carmesí tan potente en una cara, sin embargo pudo aguantar la risa.

-L…L…LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE ES GRANDE Y PODEROSA… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo pueda tener sentimientos afectuosos haci…?-

Rarity interrumpió -¿entonces no están juntos?... lastima, me gustaría verlos asi-

El rubor de Trixie aumentó, -yo… no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando-

Rarity sonrió –El Hecho de qu hayas dejado de hablar en tercera persona confirma lo que digo-

Trixie abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, se había quedado sin habla.

-no te puedo culpar, es muy agradable, incluso los niños disfrutan de su compañía, especialmente en noche de brujas, bueno, ¿puedes sostener ese hilo de allí porfavor?-

Trixie suspiró y lo hizo, Rarity había metido muchas cosas en su cabeza, ahora no podía dejar de Pensar en Big Macintosh.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por esperar, lamento haber tardado mucho, lo que pasa es que me quedé sin intenet por un buen rato, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta pronto, coman frutas y verduras.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trixie y su nueva vida roja**

El sonido de la campana de la puerta sonó, lo que quería decir que llegó un cliente a la Boutique de Rarity, sin embargo no era un cliente, mas bien era una amiga que hacia una visita, una tímida Pegaso amarilla con crin rosada para ser exactos.

-Uhm… Rarity, ¿estas ocupada? Porque puedo volver mas tarde.-

**-**claro que no, acabo de terminar**- ** alegre Rarity.

-Espera… ¡Trixie te reconoce!- gritó Trixie.

-¿ah si?- Preguntó Fluttershy encogiéndose.

-claro que si, tu estabas en mi Show, pero te fuiste antes de que comenzara.- Trixie se paró junto a la Pony asustada.

-¿Lo hice?-

-así es, La gran y poderosa Trixi…-

Fluttershy corto en media frase cuando salió corriendo de la Boutique.

-¿Qué?, ¡Espera, Trixie solo quiere hablar!-

Trixie empezó a seguir a Fluttershy, sin embargo varios obstáculos empezaron a obstruirla y finalmente algo desde el cielo, o mejor dicho alguien aterrizó sobre ella.

Ambas cayeron al suelo.

Trixie se levantó mientras se frotaba la cabeza con dolor, sin embargo no le gustó lo que vio cuando lo hizo, tirada frente a ella estaba otra pony que había humillado en su Show, una pony celeste de crin de arcoíris.

Ella técnicamente no la había golpeado o algo parecido, sin embargo la había humillado, no sabia como reaccionaria al verla, pero sabia que no estaría mas feliz que Rarity.

-wow, jeje, lo lamento, estaba practicando un truco nuevo, sin embargo creo que necesita un poco de trabajo- explicó al levantarse perezosamente y voltear al verla, pero cuando la vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su actitud cambió totalmente.

-¡TU!- Gruñó

Rainbow dash la miró con furia –¡Tenemos un asunto pendiente, y lo resolveremos aquí y ahora!-

Trixie hizo un gran esfuerzo en recordar lo que le dijo Macintosh.

-no hay necesidad, La gran y poderosa Trixie está intentando dejar su pasado atrás- tenía la voz tensa –así que… lo sien… lo lam… lo siennnnn…-

Rainbow dash la miró de forma extraña, como esas miradas que solo le dedicaba a Pinkie pie -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¡Dame un descanso ¿quieres?!- gritó de forma exasperada dando un golpecito en el suelo –La gran y poderosa Trixie no está acostumbrada a pedir disculpas-

Rainbow dash se puso justo en frente de ella poniendo su frente en la de ella –Lastima, porque aun que lo hubieras echo yo no las abría aceptado-

-¿Qué?- Trixie se hizo hacia atrás

-¡Así es, solo hay una manera en que podemos arreglar esto!, ¡Una competencia!-

Una parte en el interior de Trixie deseaba solo irse de allí, salir de ese lugar y buscar a Big Macintosh, sin embargo, a ella le gustaba tener un ego Inflado, y nada agrandaba mas a su ego que superar a alguien, así que aceptó.

Trixie le dio una mirada arrogante a Rainbow dash, como la que hizo la primera vez que fue a Ponyvile –¡Lo haré!-

**En casa de Fluttershy**

Una pony rosa daba saltos alegres hacia la puerta de Fluttershy y dio tres golpes con su cabeza, al no oír respuesta empezó a pensar que no había nadie en casa, sin embargo gritó –¡Fluttershy, Soy yo, Pinkie Pie!-

Fluttershy se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, -Oh, eres tu- visiblemente aliviada.

-¿Por qué te escondes tontita? ¡tenemos que ir la ciudad ahora!-

-¿p…porque?, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Rainbow dash está apunto de lucirse frente a la nuevo unicornio!-

Las orejas de Fluttershy cayeron -¿es azul?-

-¡Si!, así que corrí hasta aquí porque tienes que verlo!-

Fluttershy se escondió un poco –yo… no lo se, he oído que dice muchas cosas horribles-

-bueno tontita, no te preocupes, estará muy ocupada con Rainbow como para decir algo acerca de ti-

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta un poco mas, pero todavía se veía insegura –uh…bueno…uh-

-¡VAMOS NO TE LO PUEDES PERDER!- el gritó de pinkie pie de emoción la hizo sentir un poco mas valiente.

Fluttershy abrió completamente la puerta, ahora con una ligera sonrisa –bueno… supongo que podría…-

La frase de Fluttershy se quedó incompleta porque Pinkie la interrumpió Gritando -¡BIEN!, ¡Sabía que dirías que si, pero hay que darse prisa, el espectáculo ha comenzado!-

Pinkie pie tomó a Fluttershy del brazo y corrió disparada como una bala, la pobre fluttershy solo podía resistir el paseo que le estaba dando Pinkie.

**Minutos mas tarde**

Pinkie pie y Fluttershy llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a un montón de ponis alegres gritando mientras veían a Rainbow dash y a Trixie en un circulo mirándose fijamente

Cuando por fin comenzó, Rainbow dash realizó un "Flash filly" que era básicamente volar demasiado alto y caer en picada hacia el público, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de chocar con el publico hizo un movimiento rápido y preciso y voló hacia arriba de nuevo haciendo una onda de viento que todo el público incluyendo a Trixie sintieron, automáticamente todos aplaudieron con sus cascos en el suelo.

-eso no es más que una maniobra barata para los poderes de la gran y poderosa Trixie-

Desde su cuerno empezó a salir una onda de energía color azul brillante la cual empezó a volar justo arriba del publico, esta onda inmediatamente empezó a arrojar destellos brillantes muy bonitos a la vista, todos se quedaron asombrados ante esto y empezaron a Aplaudir igual de fuerte que cuando Rainbow hizo su truco.

-Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer esto se acabará mas rápido de lo que pensé- jactó Rainbow dash

Rainbow se puso unas gafas de sol y empezó a volar en espiral junto a la onda de energía de Trixie, la cual también empezó a girar haciendo así un tornado de energía azul con destellos.

-Pobre potra, La gran y poderosa Trixie apenas y ha empezado-

Del cuerno de Trixie apareció un rayo azul que al lanzarlo golpeó el tornado que Rainbow había echo, este al se impactado con el Rayo de Trixie explotó en mil partículas brillantes, como copos de nieva cayendo en el publico, todos estaban asombrados y aplaudieron con emoción.

Rainbow dash frunció el ceño –bien, creo que es hora de sacar la carta de la victoria ¡EL SONIC RAINBOW!-

Subió al cielo para buscar la altura adecuada, aun recordaba todo lo que había tardado en hacerlo en el concurso de jóvenes aviadores en cloudsdale, sin embargo desde que lo había echo en el concurso, hacerlo se había vuelto tan fácil como respirar.

Rainbow empezó a descender con una velocidad aun mayor que cuando lo había echo anteriormente, podía sentir la adrenalina acelerando su corazón, cuando estaba a pocos metros del publico, hizo un movimiento brusco rompiendo así la barrera del sonido y creando un arcoíris encima del publico, teniendo esto a su favor se encargó de crear un arcoíris en donde aun habían destellos de luz de la magia de Trixie haciendo así un espectáculo digno de ver.

Trixie se quedó con la boca abierta, siempre creyó que el Sonic Rainbow era solo un mito que contaban las ponis viejas, sin embargo esa pony Pegaso había logrado hacerlo sin siquiera sudar, Trixie dudaba que podría superar eso.

Tan pronto como el publicó dejo de aplaudir y admirar a Rainbow dash fijaron su atención a Trixie, esperando pacientemente a que haga su próximo truco.

Trixie dejó caer las orejas de nerviosismo, por primera vez no estaba segura de que podría hacer para superar a la otra yegua.

Trixie se bajó del escenario, derrotada, cerró los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de la yegua al saber que había ganado, solo abrió los ojos para ver a la audiencia alejarse, el Show había terminado, y ella había perdido.

Se sacudió un poco, resistiendo la necesidad de dar un pequeño grito, la habian humillado de nuevo, era igual que con Twilight Sparkle, sin embargo era peor, porque su oponente no tenia magia, la vida la había pateado y puesto en el fondo de un poso, ahora prácticamente le entregaba una pala.

-¡OH SI, SOYLA MEJOR!- celebró Rainbow dash en cima de Trixie.

Trixie no respondió, seguía muy triste, al no oír respuesta Rainbow dash descendió y caminó junto a ella.

-no eres tan grande y poderosa ahora eh.-

-no…- en voz baja

Rainbow dash se detuvo rascándose la cabeza, algo no iba bien, sentía como si le estuvieran dando de patadas, y ciertamente le molestaba.

-¿y bien?- Rainbow dash espetó -¿no empezaras a alardear de cómo me vencerás la próxima vez?-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- ahora fue Trixie la que espetó, sin embargo su temperamento repentino se desvaneció en un segundo –has ganado bien… no hay manera de que yo pueda competir contra un Sonic Rainbow, ni siquiera sabia que existía.-

-bueno… si, ¡pero no estés triste por eso!-

Trixie hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su tristeza… no funcionó -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Ven conmigo!- sin previo aviso Rainbow dash tomó a Trixie y la alzó en el aire volando junto a ella, no es que le haya gustado a Trixie, de echo, su expresión lo decía todo -AAAAAH-

Rainbow dash ralentizó la velocidad, -míralos- señaló a un gran grupo de Ponis hablando con entusiasmo, parecían hablar sobre la competencia de Rainbow y Trixie –todavia están hablando de eso-

Trixie siguió con la cabeza abajo

-y seguirán hablando de eso, ¿sabes porque? ¡porque pusimos todo en el Show!-

Rainbow descendió para dejar a Trixie en el suelo.

-Asi que no ganaste, gran cosa, pero diste una gran actuación, y sabes, ningún pony puede llegar a competir conmigo, asi que tal vez si tienes algo de "grande y poderoso"-

Trixie se limpió una lagrima -¿tu crees?-

-Solo no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza- Rainbow sonrió

-yo… gracias-

Rainbow sonrió de forma arrogante –por cierto, no vayas con Fluttershy por ahora, solo un consejo-

-Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que voy a leer muchos libros, aprenderé nuevos trucos y seré incluso más increíble que antes.-

-entonces supongo que la próxima vez que nos veamos tendras trucos nuevos-

La sonrisa de Trixie incrementó –puedes contar con ello-

Las dos chocaron pesuñas y cuando Rainbow ya se iba Trixie gritó –¡Solo recuerda!, ¡no pienso perder dos veces!-

Rainbow dash sonrió y gritó devuelta –¡Ya lo veremos!-

Cada una continuo su camino, ambas hacia lados distintos –tal vez esto de amar y tolerar no sea tan malo- musito para sus adentros, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando encontró a una pegaso amarilla con crin rosada de nuevo en su camino.

-¡TU!-

La Pegaso dio un pequeño gemido antes de intentar huir de nuevo.

-¡Oh vamos, no te dolerá ni nada, Solo quiero hablar!-

La persecución no se detuvo, en vez de eso, las llevo a una especie de casa en el bosque con muchas casas de animales al lado.

**Continuara…**

**Dejen sus reviews, y gracias a volgrand por su critica que me ayudó mucho, hasta la próxima, y recuerden chicos, no hablen con extraños.**

**-EmVaRe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trixie y su nueva vida roja**

Fluttershy se movía rápido, Trixie la seguía de cerca esquivando diversos objetos que se le cruzaban en el camino.

Fluttershy entro rápidamente a su casa dando un portazo detrás de ella que fue a parar directo a la cara de Trixie.

-¡Ay!- gritó al frotarse la nariz, era la segunda vez en ese día en que había recibido un portazo -¿!Qué le pasa a los ponis de este pueblo que les gusta tanto cerrar la puerta en mi nariz!?-

Llamó a la puerta con impaciencia –¡Se que estas allí!-

De repente, algo le golpeó en la cabeza sin previo aviso. Se frotó la mancha ahora dolorido e identificó el proyectil misterioso, lo cogió con su pie y lo miró con curiosidad.

-…¿una piña?-

Pero no era la única que vería ese día, sin previo aviso tres piñas mas fueron directo a su cabeza

Trixie frunció el ceño intentando identificar desde donde la estaban atacando, lo que vio fue algo demasiado peculiar, un pequeño conejo blanco al parecer enojado saltando hacia ella con varias piñas en las manos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?- ¡Clock!

El conejo le lanzó otra piña

-¿Cómo te…?- ¡Clock! ¡Clock!

Dos piñas mas la golpearon

-¡Dejame!- Rugió

Incluso para trixie era difícil atacar a un conejito, ¡sin embargo esto era Auto defensa!

El cuerno de trixie se iluminó arrojando pequeños rayos de luz al conejo el cual evadió la mayoría de estos, sin embargo cuando le arrojó otra piña Trixie le disparó un rayo de luz haciendo que esta explotara, tanto Trixie como el conejo fueron empujados a sus espaldas.

Ambos se quedaron tirados en el suelo, ninguno se movía, ni siquiera se atrevían a decir nada, hasta que el silencio se rompió.

-Mejor… declaremos un empate.-

La puerta de la casa de fluttershy se abrió, la cabeza de una pony amarilla con pelo rosado se asomó de ella con curiosidad

Al ver a su perseguidora y su conejo tirados en el suelo le entró el pánico, sin embargo los ayudó a levantarse.

-e… ¿están los dos bien?-

-no gracias a tu conejo-

-lo lamento mucho, puede ser muy protector conmigo, y cuando te vio perseguirme tal vez pensó que me harias daño-

-pero… ¡Porque piñas!, ¡no lo entiendo!-

Fluttershy se agachó para poder ver a angel a la cara –Angel, se que estabas intentando protegerme, pero Trixie no estaba intentando hacerme daño- se volteo a ver a Trixie de nuevo -¿Verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!- Exasperada –Yo solo quiero saber porque no te quedaste la primera vez que vine a Ponyville-

-oh- Fluttershy suspiró y miro a ángel

-Ángel, las piñas podrían hacer un gran daño, se que puedes actuar mejor que eso, ¿no crees que le debes una disculpa?-

Ángel la miró con sorpresa antes de cruzar los brazos y darle la espalda.

Fluttershy suspiró, a ella le encantaba Angel, sin embargo a veces actuaba como un niño mimado.

-Ángel, si no te disculpas con Trixie, yo… yo… te quitaré las zanahorias extra después de la cena-

Angel la miró de nuevo con cara sorprendida, como un niño al que su mama lo castigaba solo por intentar ayudar.

No fue sorpresa para las dos ponis ver como el pequeño conejo salió corriendo hacia el bosque Everfree, Fluttershy solo lo pudo seguir con la mirada aterrada.

Trixie suspiró, -un poni mas inteligente solo se daría la vuelta y volveria a la granja- miró a Fluttershy –Desearia ser mas lista-

-Asi que esto se llama "bosque Everfree"-

Trixie caminaba junto a Fluttershy quien tímidamente había aceptado su ayuda

-Si, en este lugar los animales se valen por si mismos, las plantas crecen sin cuidado y las nubes se mueven por si solas-

Trixie se estremeció repentinamente -Espeluznante-

-Es por eso que nadie viene aquí solo- su voz se hizo aun mas baja, si eso era posible –Gracias por venir conmigo-

-no te preocupes… me he estado alojando en la granja de Macintosh y…-

-¿Con Applejack?-

-bueno, si… yo diría que mas bien solo estoy con Big Macintosh, me llevo bien con la familia Apple, con todos menos con Applejack pero…-

-¿estas agradecida?-

-Bueno... sí. la vida de Trixie no ha sido precisamente de lo mejor desde que se fue Ponyville, de hecho yo diría que había tocado fondo. Luego Big Macintosh me encontró, me ofreció una casa para alojarme, No podía dejar de admirar la vida cálida que compartía con su familia. Así tuve la esperanza de empezar de nuevo de una vida mejor, Big Macintosh dice que la mejor manera de hacerlo es mantener el amor y la tolerancia en mi corazón. "

Fluttershy abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el sonido de una ramita rotura acaba de darle un tono alto chilló y rápidamente se escondió detrás de Fluttershy.

Un crujido en los arbustos hizo que Fluttershy sintiera un gran pánico… por alguna razon. Sin embargo, a partir de los arbustos salió el conejito. Con una mirada de terror en su rostro pasa corriendo y se escondió detrás de Trixie.

Esto estaba empezando a molestar a Trixie, un conejo escondido detrás de Fluttershy que se escondía detrás de ella.

-Ya es suficiente!- ella se rompió. -La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no es una especie de escudo!-

Fluttershy susurró y una disculpa y salió detrás de ella.

Thoom!

Fluttershy, Angel, y Trixie sintieron una sacudida hacia arriba a partir de la fuerza de algo pesado cayendo al suelo. Incluso el aire no se movía.

Thoom!

Otro temblor sacudió a la tierra, pero el sonido era más fuerte esta vez.

Thoom!

Lo que fuera la causa de estos temblores se acercaba. Entonces, finalmente, se puso de manifiesto a través de los árboles, el monstruo que aparecía en las pesadillas de Trixie, la bestia que puso fin a su antigua vida ... La Temida Osa Menor!

Trxie se tambaleo hacia atrás y dio un grito fuerte antes de salir corriendo como una bala, Fluttershy se detuvo un momento para tomar a Angel y salir corriendo detrás de Trixie

Sin soltar a Ángel quien estaba llorando Fluttershy se encontró con Trixie volando junto a ella.

-¿Qué clase de animal es ese?-

-¿No has visto nunca un Osa antes?- Trixie espetó mientras saltaba sobre algunas ramas.

Fluttershy apretaba a ángel fuerte mientras estiró el cuello para mirar hacia atrás en el oso que las seguía persiguiendo.

-Esa es una Osa Mayor?-

Trixie rápidamente tomó un giro brusco en el hueco de un árbol muerto donde Fluttershy siguieron rápidamente. Trixie silenciosamente levantó la pezuña señalización Fluttershy que se calle, el sonido de la marcha por la Osa fue el único ruido.

-Era realmente una Osa Mayor? No es tan grande- Fluttershy susurró.

-¿Eso?- Trixie se burló. -Ah, eso no era una Osa Mayor, ¡eso solo es su bebe! Una Osa Menor! -

Ángel gimió cuando abrazó más profundo a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy acurrucó al conejito en sus brazos mientras lo mecía como a un bebe para que se tranquilizara -Pero si eso es sólo un bebé, entonces ¿por qué quieren matarnos?-

-¡Es un monstruo!- Trixie se rompió. -no necesita una excusa para matarnos!-

Trixie debe haber hablado en voz demasiado alta porque el árbol se escondían salió volando lejos por un gigante garra azul, la Osa Menor.

Trixie se sentó en el terror como ella miró cachorro gigante. Trató de moverse, de salir corriendo, pero no sirvió de nada, ella se congeló en su lugar.

-Trixie?- la severidad en la voz de Fluttershy ha ganado la atención de Trixie. Tenga en cuenta que tenía miedo todavía, pero sus pupilas se habían pasado a la dirección de Fluttershy.

La seriedad en su mirada lo decía todo. –Detrás de mi, Angel-

Fluttershy le entregó Ángel, que no había dejado de hacer ruidos de conejo asustado, y despegó en el aire. Trixie la siguió con la mirada mientras balanceaba a Ángel de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse a sí misma y a él. –Todo estará bien conejito, Tranquilo, Todo va a estar bien ... siempre salimos vivimos ...-

La osa menor la intentó atacar, sin embargo Fluttershy se las arregló para esquivar los ataques de la osa menor. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a bajar rápidamente parecía que daría una patada.

Fluttershy pateó la espalda de la Osa, que pareció detenerse por un momento antes de abrir la boca y dejar escapar un corto pero fuerte eructo.

Después de que su actitud parecía que hacer un giro de 180 grados. Incluso sacó Fluttershy en un abrazo y empieza a lamerle la cara cariñosamente.

La quijada de Trixie cayó. -No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Por qué no está tratando de comerte?-

Fluttershy delicadamente se escapo de las manos de la Osa Mayor y comenzó a decender. -Oh, él estaba sintiendo un poco irritable porque tenía un poco de gas, eso es todo.-

La mandíbula de Trixie cayó una vez más.

-Un eructo? Eso era lo que todo lo que era necesario?, ¡ESTUBE A PUNTO DE MORIR POR UN ERUCTO!-

-Bueno, todavía es un bebé. no puede hacer nada si se siente inquieto.-

Trixie apretó los dientes, el vapor se podía ver salir de sus orejas, parecía como si estuviera a punto de estalla, sin embargo… lo sacó todo

Suspiró muy profundamente. -Me rindo-. Trixie involuntariamente plantó su pezuña en una pequeña flor azul, conocido por los ponis como La flor de las Bromas.

-No vale la pena el esfuerzo.-bajó la cabeza con tristeza por segunda vez ese día. –al parecer lo único que puedo lograr es que los otros ponis sean mejor que yo en todo.-

Fluttershy inclinó la cabeza hacia Trixie.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no soy mejor que nadie-

Esto le costo a Fluttershy una mirada enojada de Trixie

-Oh, vamos, Tu sola lograste calmar esa cosa grande por ti misma, y sin magia debo añadir-

-Oh no, sólo estaba ayudando al pobre bebe. Estoy segura de que has logrado muchas mas cosas.-

-No es así.- Trixie frunció el ceño. -Cada vez que me encuentro con ese monstruo azul, alguien siempre hace lo que se necesita para calmarlo... Tal vez ... tal vez no soy tan grande y poderosa ..."

Fluttershy voló hacia Trixie rápidamente poniendo sus cascos en sus hombros

-claro, yo pude aliviar a nuestro nuevo amigo, pero me hiciste disfrutar de tu show. me tenías en el borde de mi asiento Yo no sabía lo que ibas a hacer a continuación. tu show fue increíble.-

Trixie ceño se había convertido ahora en una pequeña sonrisa. -¿En serio?-

"Sí. Y la razón por la que no me quede a ver tu show la primera vez que viniste…lo que pasa es que me sentía tan... aburrida a comparación tuyo… ya sabes, mi talento especial es con los animales..."

"Obviamente". Trixie rodó los ojos.

-Y después de lo que le hiciste a Applejack sabía que podía hacer algo malo a mis amigos... así que me fui.- dijo tímidamente.

Orejas de Trixie doblada por desgracia, nunca pensó que su jactancia realmente asustar a alguien de todos modos.

-Pero después de esta noche, creo que en realidad podría estar empezando a convertir en un poni mejor. Te vi tratando de calmar Ángel abajo, nadie que fuera tan malo haría algo asi.- estiró el cuello hacia abajo mirando a su conejo mascota dándole un codazo un poco con su nariz. "¿No es asi angel?

Ángel rodó los ojos e hizo un puchero, sin embargo golpeo con sus patas a Trixie tres veces en su casco.

Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír ante la bondad que se le estaba mostrando. Los ponis de este pueblo estaban empezando a ser muy agradables.

**-Horas mas tarde-**

Trixie viajaba en la parte trasera del carrito de Big Macintosh, leyendo uno de sus nuevos libros prestados en su camino de regreso a la granja. El claro cielo nocturno acompañado por el sonido de grillos hizo una noche tranquila para leer.

-¿Así que ya tuviste un buen rato en ponyville?- preguntó Big Macintosh.

-Sorprendentemente sí, en realidad me divertí mucho hoy. Este pueblo ciertamente tiene algunos ponis únicos-.

-Así que todos ustedes ya se hicieron buenos amigos hoy?- Gran Macintosh preguntó, sonando un poco más feliz.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no está segura si llamarlos amigos exactamente, pero sí encontré algunos caballos sorprendentemente tolerables.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de Big Macintosh. -Ah supongo que es un buen comienzo ...-

Trixie despertó a la mañana siguiente con un bostezo. El hecho de que ella había logrado levantarse sin la ayuda de Big Macintosh sugería que se estaba acostumbrando a la vida de la granja.

Se quitó las sábanas, pero tan pronto como vio la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejó escapar un grito agudo que resonó en toda la granja.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"¿Ves? Incluso nuestro nuevo amigo piensa que está cambiando para mejor." Vigoreaba Fluttershy.

Trixie miró con los párpados bajados como la Osa Menor lamió el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, cubriendo su cabello en su saliva.

"... Odio mi vida". Trixie dijo secamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trixie y su nueva vida roja**

Decir que Trixie estaba molesta hubiera sido enfermizo, no solo estaba molesta, estaba Irritada.

Cuando se despertó esta mañana se dio cuanta que tenía una sorpresa muy embarazosa esperándola. No estaba segura de cómo sucedió, pero desde luego no podía dejar que la familia Apple la viera así, sobre todo Big Macintosh.

Lo mas probable es que Apple Bloom no pararía de reír, dudaba Applejack la dejaría en paz mientras viviera bajo su techo, no quería pensar en la reacción de Big Macintosh, y Granny Smith ... bueno en realidad no había tenido mucha interacción con la abuela Smith no, no mientras estuviera despierta.

Afortunadamente, fue capaz de escaparse de su propiedad sin que ninguno de ellos pueda verla en su ... "condición". Sin embargo, todos en la ciudad fueron capaz de verla clara como el día, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, salvo esperar a llegar a la biblioteca de Twilight lo mas rápido posible.

Tuvo que pasar por todos los ponis que se reían de su apariencia, pero finalmente llegó a la casa de Twilight.

exhaló un profundo suspiro y llamó a la puerta.

Para su consternación, Twilight no fue quien abrió la puerta, era su asistente, Spike.

Trixie dio una mirada frustrada a Spike el cual apenas y podía aguantar la risa.

Esto se debió a que el Flanco de Trixie se había vuelto 10 veces mas grande y voluminoso a comparación del resto de su cuerpo.

-No es divertido!- rugió Trixie.

-JAJA!... Oh lo siento…JAJAJA, dijiste algo? JAJAJA! Estaba demasiado ocupando mirando tu Flanco para poder escucharte!"

-¡¿Esta Twilight aquí?!- exigió Trixie.

Spike apenas logró calmarse y levantarse del suelo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima del ojo -Está bien, voy ir a por ella, vamos entra y siéntete como en casa.-

Trixie trató de entrar por la puerta, pero su flanco se lo impidio.

Spike se cubrió la boca para intentar no reir.

-¿Debo ir a buscar la mantequilla?- rió Spike.

-solo trae a Twilight aquí!-

Sin embargo, tal acción no fue necesaria ya que Twilight llegó sola.

-¿Qué pasa con todo el ruido aquí? Yo estaba ocupada leyendo mi libro sobre ...- La visión de Trixie con su trasero pegado en la puerta hizo a Twilight cortar a mitad de la frase.

-Oh Dios mío, Trixie, ¿qué pasó?-

-Eso es lo que Trixie quiere saber!- gruñó Trixie. -Me fui a la cama sin tener nada más que sueños dulces y suaves almohadas y cuando me desperté, lucia asi! Afortunadamente Trixie fue capaz de escaparse de Sweet Apple acres sin ser vista por Big Macin… quiero decir por alguien!-

Spike entrecerró los ojos. -Uh-Huh. Claro que sí.-

-Bueno, no puedo diagnosticar nada en concreto. Ven y vamos a echar un vistazo.-

Una vez más Trixie trató de moverse, pero el camino de la puerta no la dejaba moverse.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar la mantequilla ahora?- Spike rió.

-¡solo ayúdame!- rugió Trixie.

Spike se deslizó por debajo de ella y comenzó a empujarla desde el otro lado. Le tomó un momento más largo que lo esperado, pero finalmente se salió de la puerta ... y directo en el suelo.

-Te lo dije, deberíamos haber conseguido la mantequilla-.

Trixie no dijo nada, pero miró al bebé dragón cuando Twilight volvió con una lupa.

-Todo bien, ahora quédate quieta-. Twilight llevó la lupa hacia la mitad inferior de Trixie y sonrió.

-Oh, estás de suerte Trixie, sé exactamente lo que le pasó-.

Trixie enarcó una ceja, genuinamente sorprendida. -Wow. ¿En serio?-

-Sí. Yo y mis amigas teníamos el mismo problema tiempo atras.-

-Todos tenían flancos hinchados?-

-Bueno, no ... veo que has estado en contacto con una planta llamada Planta de Broma, en lugar de dejar una erupción en la piel, afecta tu cuerpo físico como si te estuviera jugando una Broma-.

-Una broma? Pues la Grande y Poderosa Trixie no se está riendo-

-Yo si lo estoy-. rió Spike.

Ambos unicornios miraron a Spike para silenciarlo.

Trixie se puso en pie, aunque con torpeza, y preguntó. -Bueno, ¿cómo me deshago de élla?-

-Un baño de burbujas con los ingredientes adecuados es todo lo que necesitas. Y por suerte para usted, el spa corre un especial sobre él.-

-¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí. Yo debería saberlo, es que mis amigas y yo nos libramos de los síntomas del veneno-

Trixie sonrió tímidamente. -¿a ti que te paso?-

Twilight se sonrojó un poco ante el recuerdo. -Oh… Um… bien… Mi cuerno se volvió inútil.-

-Ella era Flopple Twilimp-. rió Spike.

Crepúsculo miró al dragón bebé que redujo ligeramente. -¿Qué? Tuve tiempo de pensar en un apodo.-

-Como sea ...- Twilight dijo con una última mirada a su ayudante. -Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que vayas al spa y se le de vuelta a la normalidad antes de que usted lo sepa.-

La sonrisa de Trixie se hizo un poco mas grande. -¿En serio?-

-Te lo prometo. Incluso te lo pagare, vamos.-

Trixie siguio a Twilight hacia la puerta, bueno, al menos lo intentó ya que quedo atrapada nueva mente.

Spike se puso las manos sobre la boca en un intento por contener la risa histérica.

-Ahora, ¿quieres ir a buscar la...-

-Basta con la mantequilla!- Trixie gritó.

Después de algunos esfuerzos finalmente la sacaron de la puerta, pero eso no impidió que los ponis susurraran a espaldas de Trixie. Algunos ni siquiera eran tan buenos en mantener sus miradas discretas.

Dos ponis en particular, había notado aún más el aspecto de la unicornio, sus nombres eran Lyra y Bonbon.

-Oh celestia, mira su flanco, es tan grande-.

-¡Cállate!- Trixie se rompió. Sin embargo, en el fondo Trixie realmente sabía que no podía culparlas, su nuevo aspecto también le había dado un paseo incómodo, tuvo que balancear sus patas traseras con el fin de seguir adelante.

hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en lo ridículo que se debia de ver.

-¿Cuánto falta, Twilight Sparkle?- preguntó Trixie.

-No falta mucho, y puedes llamarme Twilight. Todos mis amigos lo hacen.-

Trixie caminó un poco más rápido para ver a Twilight a la cara -¿Estás diciendo que me consideras una "amiga"-?

-No veo ninguna razón por qué no.- ella respondió.

-¿Por qué?- fue todo Trixie podía decir.

-estáa tratando de convertirte en un poni mejor, Trixie. Y no puedo dejar de admirar eso, y me gustaría que me consideres uno de tus amigos.-

Twilight se detuvo de pronto y Trixie también. Trixie se quedó mirando la expresión inusual que Twilight tenía en su rostro.

-Quieres ser mi amiga ¿no?-

La cara de Twilight estaba tan llena de preocupación sobre si era o no valorada como su amiga.

Trixie sabía que si decía "no" sería herir sus sentimientos, pero lo que fue una sorpresa para ella era que en realidad se preocupaba por eso. Sin embargo, su orgullo era algo terco así que solo asintió en silencio.

a Twilight le debe haber gustado esta respuesta.

-¿Que diantres?-

Trixie se congeló al oír esa voz desde atrás, sonaba como Applejack. Lentamente se fue volteando para ver a la poni Tierra rubia mirando a ella con su boca entreabierta.

Entonces comenzó a rodar por el suelo riendo incontrolablemente.

Trixie suspiró. -Este día ira a peor de que empieze a mejorar, ¿no?-

-Lo más probable-. añadido Spike.

-Yo estaba hablando a mí misma!- espetó Trixie.

-puedes hablar contigo misma todo lo que quieras, eso no va a hacer que te veas mejor.- Spike respondió.

Applejack finalmente dejó de reír y logró caminar hacia ellos con sólo una risita.

-Y pensar que Gran Macintosh estaba preocupado por ti cuando desapareciste.-

Un rubor pequeño cruzó la cara de Trixie. -Él estaba ... preocupado?-

-Bueno, por supuesto. Te fuiste sin decir nada!-

Spike de repente comenzó a retroceder con dificultad con una mueca hasta que finalmente eructó una pequeña llama verde que se fue a un desplazamiento.

-¡que rayos!- preguntó Trixie.

-Eso no es una carta de la Princesa Celestia-. Applejack explicó.

-Oh. Bien, Sigo olvidando Twilight es el estudiante de la princesa-

Spike miró a Twilight que estaba ocupada leyendo. -¿Qué dice?-

Crepúsculo sonrió y cerró el libro. -Es sólo un poco de tarea. Quiere que probar algunos hechizos de transformación y luego decirle lo bien lo hice.-

-¿tarea?- preguntó Applejack.

-Bueno, sí, yo soy su estudiante después de todo. ¿Qué, crees que sólo se supone que debe aprender sobre la amistad y hacer caso omiso de todos mis otros estudios?-

El poni tierra silenciosamente se escondió detrás de su sombrero. -Uuuuuhh ...-

-¿De verdad cree eso, ¿no es cierto?- Acusó Twilight

-Sí… sí-. Applejack vergonzosamente respondió.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, tengo que hacer esto de inmediato. ¿crees poder llevar a Trixie al spa para deshacerse de su síntoma de la Planta de Bromas?"

-¿Eso es lo que pasó con ella?, claro, Pero, ¿pero porque llevarla al spa? tiene que cruzar a través de la ciudad para…- Applejack se interrumpió cuando una idea se golpeó la mente que poco a poco hizo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que sí Twilight. Voy a sacarla de aquí antes de que puedas decir Appleseed-.

Twilight no se dio cuenta de las intenciones ocultas Applejack y sonrió felizmente.

-sabía que podía contar contigo. Vamos Spike, hay mucha tarea por hacer-.

Como Twilight se fue con Spike, Trixie ya había disminuido ligeramente su sonrisa.

-A… la gran… y… y poderosa Trixie… no le gusta cómo le estas sonriendo.-

-No te preocupes por eso, Trixie. Yo te llevare al Spa, solamente tienes que estar segura de seguirme-

Trixie hizo lo que Applejack dijo

Y eso era todo lo que Applejack esperaba.

Ponis la señalaban…

Ponis se reían de ella…

Le pusieron apodos…

Sin embargo por alguna razón Applejack no sonreía tanto como pensó que lo haría.

Finalmente se encontraron con una pastelería llamada "Sugar Cube Corner"

-Este no es el Spa, ¿verdad?- Trixie preguntó.

-Para tus caballos, tengo unos asuntos que atender.-

Applejack entró en la casa donde se encontró con Pinkie Pie sentada en el mostrador, que la saludó alegremente.

-Hola Applejack! Los cakes son visitando Nurse Redheart para ver si la señora Cake está embarazada o no, así que estoy atendiendo Sugar Cube Corner por mí misma.-

-Eso es genial Pinkie, estoy muy contenta por ti. Pero he venido aquí por un consejo, si no te molesta-.

-¿Consejos? es Igual a hornear muffins, pero tengo que recordarte que estas suspendida de por vida de la cocina después de la última vez que se trataste de "hornear" en ese país.-

-No es ninguna sorpresa, pero no es por eso porque estoy aquí. Ya hace un tiempo ver esta unicornio llegó a la ciudad ella era "la mejor unicornio en toda Equestria", ella incluso me desafío a mi y a mis amigas a probar que éramos superiores. Ella nos humillo a todos, pero ahora que mi Venganza finalmente ha llegado... ella esta sufriendo-

-y no me gusta ni de lejos tanto como pensaba, De hecho, en realidad podría estar sintiendo lástima por ella, Pero ¿por qué?-

Pinkie Pie la miró fijamente mientras procesaba Applejack todo lo acaba de decir en su cabeza. Finalmente, parecía haber llegado a una conclusión y poner un pie de apoyo en el hombro de Applejack.

-Bueno, es obvio, no lo estás disfrutando porque no eres tonta.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Bueno, sólo unos tontos disfrutarían viendo otro poni sufrir. Eres demasiado buena para disfrutar de algo así-.

Pinkie Pie palabras a golpear Applejack como un relámpago, todo tuvo sentido. Applejack sacó su amiga, y le dio un abrazo agradecido.

"Gracias Pinkie, ahora Ah ahora exactamente qué hacer."

Pinkie Pie no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y se abrazó de nuevo.

Afuera Applejack encontró a Trixie esperándola, se veía completamente miserable. -¿Y ahora?, ¿Vas a llevarme con la alcaldesa para que proclame este día el "día para reírse de Trixie"?-

-Nope. Por hoy has tenido suficiente, Esta vez te prometo por mi amor a mi granja, que te llevare al Spa de inmediato.-

Trixie le dirigió una mirada dudosa. -¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-

Applejack se quitó el sombrero y le dio una mirada sincera. -Porque se que esto no es bueno para ti. Te juro que iremos línea recta al Spa sin importar lo que pase.-

-Trixie no está segura de por qué, pero la Gran y Poderosa Trixie te cree.-

Applejack sonrió al oír esto. -Es porque estoy siendo de Verdad sincera-

Una poni azul con el pelo rosado y una poni rosa con el pelo azul esperaban en el Spa por clientes con tristeza.

El Spa generalmente era muy bueno, especialmente con clientes como rarity, pero hoy parecía bastante lento.

El sonido del timbre de la campana contador inmediatamente se animó su espíritu mientras corrían hacia el mostrador donde vieron a Applejack y Trixie.

-Oh, ese unicornio ... Planta de broma?-

-Así es. Un baño de espuma especial por favor.-

Applejack le entregó ocho bits y Trixie fue llevada por dos Ponis a una gigante bañera ya llena de agua. El baño en sí era bastante simple, se meteria a la bañera de agua mientras las dos ponis encargadas ponían las plantas requeridas. A continuación, las burbujas iniciaron, y Trixie estaba en el paraíso.

Su mitad inferior reducido de nuevo a su tamaño normal y Trixie descansó su cabeza hacia atrás a lo largo del borde de la bañera.

Applejack subió las escaleras de la bañera y sonrió. -Bueno, creo que ahora estas tan feliz como un conejo en una fábrica de zanahorias. Ah consiguió paz y tranquilidad por fin.-

Applejack se acercó a una mesa cercana y pone un billete verde en ella.

-Es un boleto a la reunión de familia Apple. Está mañana, yo y Pinkie Pie pasaremos el dia entero allí, toma este boleto para que puedas pasar, solo se admite la familia Apple e invitados -Y ... te quiero allí- -¿podrás ir?-

-bueno… si, creo que podre ir, gracias-

ella se volvió hacia la poni y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Applejack inclinó su sombrero en respuesta. -Ahora te permito disfrutar de tu baño y nos vemos en la granja-.

-Nos vemos en casa, entonces.- Trixie respondio.

Applejack se congeló en sus pasos.

Volvió a mirar a Trixie, la unicornio parecía completamente inconsciente de que ella se refirió a Sweet Apple acres como su Casa.

Trixie estaba acostada en su cama trabajando en uno de los hechizos que aprendió de su libros de la biblioteca. Frente a ella, descansando sobre la almohada era una vieja cuchara oxidada. iluminó su cuerno con un color a juego con el de su Cutie mark y comenzó a centrarse en la cuchara.

En un instante todo el óxido desapareció de la cuchara, inmediatamente antes de volver.

-Hmm ... no es mucho, pero al menos es progreso-.

Un golpe en la puerta rompió de sus pensamientos a Trixie. Trixie abrió la puerta para ver a Big Macintosh estaba en el otro lado con un bolso.

Trixie estaba cada vez más consciente de sus sentimientos por él, así que con él de pie justo en frente de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Me entere de que has tenido un mal día-.

-¿Quién te lo dijo!- Trixie gruñó. -¿Applejack no? Juro por todo que voy a..."

"Whoa Whoa!" Big Macintosh levantó la pezuña interrumpiéndola. -Twilight me lo dijo, y lo único que dijo fue que hoy ha sido particularmente difícil para ti.-

-Oh ...- Fue todo lo que Trixie podría decir.

-Así que de todos modos, pensé que podrías nesecitar algo para animarte, ten, hoy esto lo obtuve en mi turno-.

Buscó a su maletín y le entregó una jarra llena con algún tipo de pasta de arco iris.

-Eso no es un manjar de la familia Apple. Zap Jam Apple, siempre tengo una jarra de repuesto para mi en caso de tener algo de hambre en el trabajo-

Metió la pezuña en el otro lado de la bolsa y sacó una cuchara. Se lo entregó a ella diciendo: -toma de algo-.

Para ser perfectamente honesto, Trixie no estaba seguro de qué hacer con la cucharada, pero abrió los labios y se comió una cucharada. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ella tomó la cuchara vacía de su boca con una sonrisa.

-Wow...-

big Macintosh juego con su sonrisa con la suya. "Eeyup. Bastante bien, ¿eh? Pon una sonrisa en el rostro de cualquiera".

Trixie no fue capaz de encontrar su voz en el momento en que ella se limitó a asentir... con una cara que estaba poniendo más rojo por el segundo.

-Descansa, mañana es seguro que será un dia que nadie olvidará jamás. Espero verte allí.-

Se acercó de nuevo a las escaleras que salen de Trixie con un rubor brillante y una sonrisa que lo haría

probablemente nunca lo admitiria.

**Continuará…**

**Hola, lamento la tardansa, pero este capitulo fue muy difícil de traducir, en forma de disculpa acepten una canción que les recomendaré. "River Flows In You" de Yiruma, es una buena canción y se las recomiendo mucho. Me despido.**

**-EmVaRe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trixie y su nueva vida roja**

Trixie se sentó sobre el suelo nerviosamente mientras Rarity empezaba a trenzar su crin detrás de ella

-¿estás segura que esto será lo suficientemente lujoso?- dijo Applejack por centésima vez

-Solo es un hoedown (estilo festivo americano) querida, el vestido será lindo, no formal. Pero sé que este nuevo vestido hará que ese corcel voltee su gran cabeza roja hacia ti-

Trixie se sonrojo.

-T… ¡Trixie no sabe de que están hablando!, ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie no tiene su ojo puesto sobre ningún corcel rojo o de otro color!-

-Mmhmm. Entiendo totalmente, el puede ser todo un caballero-

-N… ¿no escuchaste lo que dije?-

-Si querida, escuche lo que dijiste, pero también se que quiere decir cuando lo dices. Soy capaz de leer entre líneas a diferencia de algunos otros ponis-

Trixie se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se movían nerviosamente, Rarity la presiono más que nunca

Rarity termino la trenza de Trixie y camino hasta quedar frente a ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Y corrígeme si me equivoco pero tal vez esos sentimientos se han vuelto más fuertes?-

-D… d… ¡disparates!, la idea de que yo…-

Trixie fue interrumpida cuando Rarity puso una pesuña de apoyo sobre su hombro que fue seguido por una sincera mirada de compasión

-Está bien. No le diré a ningún poni, te doy mi palabra de dama-

Trixie agacho la cabeza y le dijo en voz baja

-¿Prometes en verdad no decirle a ningún poni?-

-No solo lo prometo, es una promesa Pinkie Pie-

-¿Tu qué?-

Rarity sonrió sinceramente y comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños con sus pesuñas. Con cerrojo y sin arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Eso fue una Pinkie promesa y ningún poni rompe una Pinkie promesa-

Trixie sonrió y Rarity se puso de pie y le ofreció su pesuña

-Vamos nuestras amigas nos esperan-

Trixie tomo la pesuña de Rarity aceptando su ayuda

-No creo que alguna vez haya tenido muchos amigos. Fans si pero…-

-Créeme los amigos son siempre mejores que los fans-

Antes de irse Trixie se puso el vestido de granja que Rarity había hecho para ella. Era básicamente una falda a cuadros verde, pero se ve muy "granjerita". Rarity ya estaba vestida con su atuendo, un vestido rosa con adornos.

Ellas dejaron la casa y caminaban por la colina hacia el granero de la familia Apple, donde una gran fiesta tenía lugar en su interior.

Granny Smith permanecía afuera del granero con una caja que tenía una ranura en la parte superior. "Boleto. Quienes no formen parte de la familia Apple necesitan un boleto"

-Hola Granny Smith- saludo Rarity

-Oh hola, vientres malolientes. ¿Recordaron traer sus boletos?-

-Aquí están Granny Smith-

El cuerno de Trixie se ilumino y flotaron dos boletos al interior de la caja

-Ah creo que sus amigas las están esperando adentro- Dijo Granny Smith casi inmediatamente antes de quedarse dormida

Adentro ellas encontraron a sus amigas y al resto de la familia Apple esperándolas. Applebloom estaba vistiendo un nuevo arco lujoso, Applejack estaba vistiendo su sombrero de gala, Pinkie Pie estaba vistiendo una falda vaquera, Spike traía un pequeño overol, Twilight estaba vistiendo una falda vaquera y Fluttershy traía un gorro verde primaveral

Rainbow Dash como siempre estaba jugueteando con su Stetson

-Mi sombrero sigue cayéndose-

El cuerno de Twilight se ilumino y ató las cuerdas del sombrero de Rainbow a su barbilla

-Eso es porque tienes que llevarlo atado-

Big Macintosh también estaba vestido de gala, y por "de gala" se refería a que traía una bufanda de lujo en lugar de su arnés de trabajo

Trixie abrió la boca para decirle algo a Big Mac pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un fuerte jadeo

-¡oh dios mío!- grito Pinkie Pie –No creo haberte visto antes, lo que quiere decir que eres nueva, y si eres nueva no conoces a nadie, pero no te preocupes, estas en una fiesta, y cuando estás en una fiesta eso significa que…-

Trixie cubrió la boca de Pinkie Pie con su pesuña en un intento de detenerla, pero ella aun continúo hablando con la pesuña en su boca. Trixie volteo a ver a Applejack con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro

-¿Alguna vez se detiene?- susurró Trixie

-Solo asentir con la cabeza y decir "Uh-huh". Es la forma más rápida de hacer que se detenga-

Trixie quito la pesuña de la boca de Pinkie para seguir el consejo de Applejack

-Tú debes ser la poni de la que nos ha estado hablando Applejack, quien ha estado viviendo en la granja tratando de ser una mejor poni. ¿Te gusta estar aquí en Sweet Apple Acres?-

-Uh-huh- asintió Trixie

-También eh oído que has estado haciendo amigos con todo poni, uno a la vez. Lo que creo es genial, ya que la vida siempre es mejor con un montón de amigos. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga también?-

-Seguro- Acepto Trixie

-¡Súper!, no puedo esperar a llegar a conocerte mejor, normalmente yo haría una gran, gran fiesta para una nueva amiga pero ya estamos en una fiesta. Bueno técnicamente es una reunión, pero todo poni lo toma como una fiesta, pero eso no significa que tu no puedas tener una fiesta. Siempre que quieras que te haga una fiesta házmelo saber, yo vivo con los Cake en Sugar cube Corner.-

-¡Lo hare!-

Pinkie Pie finalmente parecía haber terminado su apresurada charla con una sonrisa tonta

-¡Oh, Hey, ahí está mi primo!- sonrió Apple

De hecho un corcel amarillo trotó hacia ellos, parecía bastante agradable, su sonrisa era bastante agradable, eso era seguro.

-Todos recuerdan a Braeburn, ¿verdad? Braeburn, la de allí es Trixie. Ella se esta quedando con nosotros aquí en la granja-

-¡Bueno hola allí señorita Trixie, mi nombre es Braeburn y soy de Applelooza!-

-¿En verdad se pronuncia así?- pregunto Trixie

-Nop. Mi manera es simplemente más divertida- Gorjeó Braeburn. –Ahora si me disculpan, yo y algunos de la familia se supone que tocaremos un número en el escenario.-

Sin perder tiempo Braeburn caminó hacia el escenario con otros dos corceles y una yegua quien tenía el pelo verde hecho coletas.

Hola a todo poni, y bienvenido a la centésima reunión de la familia Apple. Soy Braeburn, yo seré el cantante de este pequeño número, Applefritter estará en la harmónica, mientras que Red y Golden Delicious estarán tocando los violines. Este número podría decirse que se trata de uno de los miembros de la primera familia Apple, se llama Apple Eyed Joe.-

Cuando la banda empezó a tocar todos los ponis se trasladaron hacia la pista de baile.

_Si no hubiera sido por Apple Eyed Joe, habría estado casada desde hace mucho tiempo _

Big Mac sonrió y tendió la pata. –Esta es mi canción. ¿Interesada en bailar?-

_¿De dónde vienes, a donde fuiste? ¿De dónde vienes Apple Eyed Joe?_

Trixie se sonrojo pero delicadamente puso su pesuña sobre la de Big Mac

_Si no hubiera sido por Apple Eyed Joe, habría estado casada desde hace mucho tiempo _

Trixie sonrió mientras empezaba a bailar con Big Macintosh. Si ellos estaban en un establo lleno de otros ponis, pero en ese momento sentían que estaban solo ellos dos.

_¿De dónde vienes, a donde fuiste? ¿De dónde vienes Apple Eyed Joe?_

Twilight y el resto de las mane seis estaban uniendo sus brazos y girando en circulo

Trixie dejo escapar un pequeño grito de alegría cuando Big Macintosh giró con ella

El resto de los miembros de la familia Apple formaron un largo arco por el cual pasaban dos ponis cada vez

_Si no hubiera sido por Apple Eyed Joe, habría estado casada desde hace mucho tiempo_

Big Macintosh y Trixie trotaron rápidamente atreves del arco con grandes sonrisas en sus caras

_¿De dónde vienes, a donde fuiste? ¿De dónde vienes Apple Eyed Joe?_

Dejando el arco, Big Macintosh le dio a Trixie un giro rápido

Las mane seis dejaron de bailar cuando se dieron cuenta de lo entretenida que estaba Trixie y no podía dejar de sonreír

_¿De dónde vienes, a donde fuiste? ¿De dónde vienes Apple Eyed Joe?_

-Wow. Parece que ella se la está pasando muy bien ¿verdad?- Applejack sonrió lentamente empezó a palidecer como algo obvio finalmente empezó a registrarlo su cerebro –Con mi hermano mayor… es el único corcel con quien ella está bailando…-

_El vino al pueblo como una tormenta navideña _

Big Macintosh y Trixie se unieron a un pequeño círculo con otros ponis y metieron sus pesuñas con las de los demás y giraron al unisonó hacia la izquierda

_Arados todos nuestros campos, tan guapo y fuerte_

Big Macintosh levanto a Trixie del suelo y le dio vueltas a ella en el aire

_Sus ojos eran sus herramientas y su sonrisa era su arma_

Con la ayuda de Big Mac ella rodó sobre su espalda de un lado a otro.

_¡Pero todo lo que había llegado eran manzanas y diversión!_

La sonrisa de Trixie se había convertido ahora en una sonrisa que se negó a borrarse

_Si no hubiera sido por Apple Eyed Joe, habría estado casada desde hace mucho tiempo_

Big Macintosh parecía estar teniendo un buen momento también. Sin embargo no estaba claro si se debía a que estaba bailando con ella o estaba disfrutando de la fiesta.

_¿De dónde vienes, a donde fuiste? ¿De dónde vienes Apple Eyed Joe?_

Incluso Granny Smith, quien no tenía cadera como para bailar nunca más, estaba golpeteando el piso con su pesuña al ritmo de la música

_Si no hubiera sido por Apple Eyed Joe, habría estado casada desde hace mucho tiempo_

Apple Bloom se había abierto camino a la fuerza hacia la mesa del buffet y empezó a hincarle el diente a todo lo relacionado con dulces de manzana

_¿De dónde vienes, a donde fuiste? ¿De dónde vienes Apple Eyed Joe?_

Applejack se froto la nuca con preocupación.

-¿Eso es algo malo?- Le pregunto a Fluttershy

-Bueno no… pero el siempre ha sido muy tímido en este tipo de cosas. Es un poco extraño verlo ser tan audaz con una yegua.- Le explico a Applejack

-No se.- Comento Twilight. –Creo que él está tratando de ser su amigo, soportándola. Su vida ha sido muy difícil.- Twilight estaba en lo correcto, aunque también había una oportunidad de que sus sentimientos por Big Macintosh podrían ser platónicos.

-Ella ciertamente tiene sentimientos por el sin embargo. Estoy más que segura de eso.- Agrego Rarity

_Él trajo desastre donde quiera que fuera, más tarjetas de San Valentín de las que eran enviadas_

Big Macintosh estaba parado en sus patas traseras y empezó a dar algunas patadas grandes

Todos ellos escaparon así ningún poni podría saber, que los corazones de todos ellos fueron robados por Apple Eyed Joe

Se encogió de hombros alegremente, Trixie comenzó a imitarlo

_Si no hubiera sido por Apple Eyed Joe, habría estado casada desde hace mucho tiempo_

Big Macintosh puso su pesuña derecha sobre la de ella y la izquierda alrededor de su cintura

_¿De dónde vienes, a donde fuiste? ¿De dónde vienes Apple Eyed Joe?_

Algunos otros ponis de la familia Apple empezaron una línea de baile, el poni que estaba al final movía su sombrero en el aire

_Si no hubiera sido por Apple Eyed Joe, habría estado casada desde hace mucho tiempo_

-¿Saben qué?- Gorjeo Pinkie Pie –Su vida amorosa no es de nuestra incumbencia. -Esta es una fiesta así que empecemos a actuar como si lo fuera.-

_¿De dónde vienes, a donde fuiste? ¿De dónde vienes Apple Eyed Joe?_

Trixie gritó cuando Pinkie Pie la agarro por detrás para subirla al escenario

Con un grito de "MOSH PIT" Pinkie Pie lanzo a la unicornio sobre la audiencia

Trixie tenía miedo al principio, pero solo cuando los ponis debajo la empezaron a cargar. Era como una ola de cascos sobre su espalda por lo que Trixie no podía dejar de reír

Ella gritó cuando la ola la lanzo al aire solo para caer sobre una manta en manos de Twilight y sus amigas. Su diversión creció cuando ellas usaron su manta para lanzarla repetidamente al aire y atrapándola de nuevo.

_Si no hubiera sido por Apple Eyed Joe, habría estado casada desde hace mucho tiempo._

Arriba en el aire vio a Big Macintosh abajo, sonriéndole, ella luchaba inútilmente contra el rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas.

Las mane seis inclinaron ligeramente la manta para que Trixie se deslizara delicadamente.

Trixie cayó de espaldas al suelo riéndose histéricamente, y no estaba sola, Big Macintosh estaba justo frente a ella, compartiendo su risa.

En esa noche, Trixie pudo honestamente decir que nunca había tenido tanta diversión en su vida entera.

**Bueno, dije que ya no iba a subir los capítulos, por fortuna alguien se ofreció a ayudarme a traducirlos, así que creo que volveré a subirlos. Agradezco a ****cairon-g400 por traducir el capitulo. Saludos.**

**-EmVaRe**

**-Cairon-g400**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trixie y su nueva vida Roja**

Trixie sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, no estaba segura de porque se sentía tan nerviosa; por todo lo ocurrido ella ya estaba preparada para esto. El estaba justo enfrente de ella, intentando una vez más arar los campos con ese arado oxidado y sin embargo se quedo donde estaba paralizada por los nervios.

Ella finalmente supero sus nervios, era solo Big Macintosh, de todas las cosas que Big Macintosh era, un poni critico no era una de ellas

-Big Macintosh, yo creo que puedo ayudarte a arar ese campo.- Dijo Trixie admitida mente un poco mas tímidamente de lo que ella hubiera querido.

Big Macintosh no dijo nada, pero levanto una ceja con curiosidad

-Si puedes desengancharte un momento, entonces podría probar mi nuevo hechizo-

Big Macintosh se desengancho como ella se lo pidió, pero tenia una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-No vas a usar un hechizo de brotar vida ¿verdad? Porque Twilight lo intento en la ultima empacada del invierno y eso no salió muy bien-

-No, no es nada de eso-

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, Big Macintosh se alejo de su arado para situarse junto a ella.

Ella hizo brillar su cuerno con su color habitual antes de disparar un rayo de luz que llego al arado de Big Macintosh.

En un instante su arado cambio de un pedazo de chatarra oxidada a lo que parecia un nuevo y reluciente arado de marca.

Era un sitio raro para ver a Big Macintosh con una sonrisa de emocion en su cara, pero Trixie lo disfrutaba no obstante cuando el se acerco a examinar su arado. El froto su pesuña atraves del metal y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

-Es real- Dijo sonriente

Trixie le devolvió la sonrisa. -Bueno por supuesto que es real, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no se habría molestado en aprender el el hechizo sino iba a funcionar-

-Engánchame tengo que probarlo.- Si, Big Macintosh estaba muy emocionado, el estaba dando saltos como un potrillo pequeño en navidad

Trixie hizo lo que el le pidió, pero no pudo dejar de reír por la emoción de Big Macintosh, era una hermosa escena.

El podría haberse enganchado así mismo pero era mas rápido que alguien más lo hiciera. Una vez que ella termino, comenzó a trabajar sin un momento de vacilación.

Era un momento impresionante, Big Macintosh tiraba del arado con la mayor facilidad, era como si el ni siquiera sintiera el peso de arado.

Era difícil de creer que el mismo arado que Big Macintosh se esforzaba en jalar solo esta mañana, ahora ni siquiera lo frenaba.

Era como si estuviera paseando por el campo el solo, sin nada conectado a el. La sonrisa de Trixie se hizo aun mas grande mientras observaba como el corcel se divertía arando los campos.

El buen momento de Trixie, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Applejack que apareció con una expresión un tanto molesta en la cara.

-Trixie, por el heno ¿que estás haciendo parada ahí?, Ah te dije que tu trabajo consistía en dar de comer a los cerdos esta mañana-

-Ella ya ha hecho su parte para la granja hoy- Interrumpió Big Macintosh- Mira mi arado, hizo un hechizo de lujo y quedo completamente renovado. Voy a estar listo a tiempo para hacer mis tareas, dar de comer a los puercos y ayudarte a recolectar manzanas.

Applejack suspiro derrotada. -Está bien tu ganas, Trixie, supongo que tienes el día libre-

Una pequeña sensación de alegría creció dentro de Trixie, ella nunca habría esperado un día de descanso. No estaba del todo segura de como quería pasarlo.

No tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando tres siluetas borrosas pasaron junto a ella para llegar a Applejack, ahora que habían dejado de moverse las siluetas sin definición, resultaron ser Applebloom y sus dos amigas, una unicornio y una Pegaso llamadas Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo.

-¡Applejack, un circo esta en el pueblo! ¡Y esperábamos que pudieras llevarnos y así poder tener mas ideas sobre como conseguir nuestras cutie marks!- exclamo Applebloom.

Applejack frunció el ceño. -Lo siento hermanita, me gustaría llevarte a ti y a tus amigas a ver ese circo, pero Big Macintosh y yo estaremos ocupados todo el día.-

Applebloom le hizo mala cara a su hermana. -!Simplemente no nos quieren llevar porque no es un circo de rodeo¡-

Applejack frunció el ceño de nuevo a su hermana pequeña. -!Mira, no es así! Voy a estar demasiado ocupada para llevarte, eso es todo!-

-Yo podría llevarlas- interrumpió Trixie

-No lo se Trixie, mi hermana y sus amigas pueden ser una verdadera molestia-

-creo que es un gesto muy amable.-

Applejack volteo a ver a su hermano con una mirada molesta. -Caray estas muy hablador últimamente.-

-Eeyup- Afirmo mientras seguía arando el campo.

Applejack volvió a mirar a Trixie con una sonrisa simpática. -Creo que sino te importa entonces esta bien.-

-¡YAY! ¡HORA DE CIRCO!- gritaban las pequeñas potrancas haciendo que en los rostros de los demás ponis se formaran expresiones de molestia por los fuertes gritos.

-¿y quien es esta Applebloom?- Pregunto Scootaloo

-Esta es Trixie. Ella se esta quedando en nuestra granja. Ella es poderosa y dulce con mi hermano.- Respondió francamente Applebloom.

La cara de Trixie se ruborizo hasta ponerse mas roja que la luz de un semáforo. Ella volteo su cabeza para ver a Big Macintosh todavía arando los campos completamente ignorante de lo que su hermana había dicho.

-¡APPLEBLOOM!- Trixie grito asustando a las potrillas. -tu potra tonta ¡tonta! !¡Tenemos que irnos o si no nos perderemos el circo!.-

Trixie empezó a empujar a Applebloom a la salida de la granja con una mueca de enojo en su rostro.

El circo era todo lo que Trixie esperaba que fuera, payasos por todos lados, malabaristas en monociclos corriendo por todos lados, y un montón de juegos. Ella incluso les compro a sus pequeñas amigas un poco de algodón de azúcar, lo cual pareció aumentar su emoción.

Ellas se acercaron al costado de un espectáculo que tenía muchos singulares y extraños ponis en exhibición, el primer poni con el que ellas se encontraron fue un unicornio quien tenía tatuajes, todos sobre su cuerpo.

-¡WOW! ¡Ese chico tiene cutie marks en todo el cuerpo!- dijo asombrada Scootaloo.

-Si- Dijo Trixie en un tono extraño. -Eso es exactamente lo que tiene. ¡Veamos el siguiente poni ahora!- Cuando Trixie apresuro a las pequeñas potrancas a lo largo de la exhibición, tuvo un involuntario estremecimiento, ella no quiso explicarles a la Crusaders nada sobre ese poni.

El siguiente poni estaba realizando un acto, muchos ponis pensaron que era extraordinario, un devorador de espadas.

Era un poni Pegaso muy delgado, incluso tenía una cutie mark de espada, pero todo era solo para aparentar. Trixie supo el truco de la espada cuando ella lo vio, la cuchilla se retrae cuando entra en la boca del Pegaso, y luego lentamente volvía a la normalidad cuando la saca. Las espadas alrededor de sus patas traseras aunque parecían verdaderas, solo estaban allí para aparentar.

-¡WOW! ¿No sería increíble conseguir un cutie mark de devorador de espadas?- dijo Scootaloo

-Y miren, el siempre tiene algunas espadas justo por ahí.-

-Estoy segura de que no le importara que tomemos prestados algunas de ellas para ver si nuestro talento especial es el de tragar espadas.-

Fue unánime, Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se dirigieron hacia el escenario con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-!CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DEVORADORAS DE ESPADAS!-

Antes de que las Crusaders pudieran llegar al escenario, fueron levitadas en el aire mágicamente por Trixie. -Nunca en la vida.-

A pesar de que se mantuvieron aun mágicamente en el aire, Trixie las acerco a la siguiente atracción que era un poni de tierra muy grande que estaba haciendo malabarismos con las pilas de heno. Parecía que se habían calmado así que Trixie las dejo ir.

-Si, vengan torpes a Héctor El asombroso. ¡Verdaderamente ningún poni en toda Equestria es tan fuerte como yo!

Por supuesto que tal afirmación no le agrado nada a Applebloom.

-¡Hey ningun poni es más fuerte que mi hermano mayor! Porque yo apuesto a que podría...-

Applebloom fue interrumpida cuando Trixie le tapo la boca con la pesuña arrastrándola fuera de los escenarios.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la multitud Trixie retiro su casco de la boca de Applebloom.

-Porque haces eso Trixie, ¡ese arrogante no es más fuerte que mi hermano mayor! ¡ningun poni lo es! ¡Mi hermano mayor...!-

-¡Applebloom! Lo sé.-

-¿Huh? Entonces ¿porque me alejaste antes?-

-Escucha, yo se que tu hermano mayor es mas fuerte, tu sabes que tu hermano mayor es mas fuerte. Y al final eso es todo lo que importa. A quien le importa si cualquier poni piensa que el es mejor que todos los demas ponis, el solo esta buscando algún poni que lo rete. Pero esa clase de cosas no son importantes para nosotros y no son importantes para tu hermano, por lo tanto eso no importa. Deja a los presumidos presumir porque al final eso es lo que ellos realmente tienen.

Trixie se detuvo con una mirada confusa en su rostro, algo acerca de esa frase parecia no tener sentido, y ¿que fue eso que que salio de su boca?.

-¿Yo dije eso? Creo que eh cambiado mas de lo crei.-

-Tu siempre estas hablando en tercera persona.-

-Vamos, reunamos a tus amigas y luego iremos a ver el espectáculo en la carpa.-

Trixie y las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban sentadas en la primera fila de las gradas en el interior de la carpa, viendo a cuatro ponis de tierra delgados realizando acrobacias. Las yeguas parecían estar haciendolo muy bien por si mismas dando volteretas.

Para divertirse aun mas, Trixie habia comprado cajas de palomitas de maiz para todas. La sonrisa de las Crusaders se hizo notablemente mas grande cuando los ponis acrobatas formaron una piramide y luego cambio a una torre.

-Debemos tratar de hacer algo de eso cuando lleguemos a casa.- Sugirió Scootaloo.

-Siempre y cuando las este supervisando Applejack.- Dijo Trixie

Mientras observaban un extraño pensamiento entro en su cabeza. Desde que ella regreso a Ponyville fue expuesta no solo por Twilight Sparkle sino por otras dos ponis que ni siquiera eran unicornios. Ella amaba su cutie mark eso significaba que era especial con la magia y danddo un espectaculo acerca de eso.

Pero ultimamente no se habia sentido tan grande y poderosa, se sentia como Trixie, pero no la gran y poderosa Trixie que ella siempre se jactaba sobre el escenario. Y una pequeña parte de ella parecia decirle, que tal vez eso estaba bien. Big Macintosh no parecia dar ni dos bits sobre lo increible que ella decia ser, todo lo que el queria era que ella viviera una vida agradable.

Tal vez por eso a ella le gusto tanto, que se preocupara por ella, y no su magia. Ahora que lo pensaba de mayoria de los corceles que habia conocido antes de venir a Ponyville solo se habian preocupado de lo que podia hacer ella con su magia. Para ser justos, ella fanfarroneaba de su magia, ella acepto esa verdad ahora.

Pero incluso eso que habia estado haciendo cada vez menos, y que podria haber hecho le valio algunos amigos. Tal vez solo ser la llana y regular Trixie estaba bien tambien.

Un pequeño poni de tierra corpulento que llevaba un sombrero de copa salio a la pista central. -¡Potras y amables potros, soy Wilbur Edsworth y este es el mayor espectaculo en Equestria!

La multitud aplaudio a su afirmacion cuando Hector entro a la tienda tirando de una especie de jaula cubierta por una lona con tres elefantes asistiendolo.

-¡Miren como nuestro fuerte semental Hector el asombroso, levanta cuatro corceles con un solo casco!

Los ponis acrobatas daban volteretas hacia el maestro de ceremonias y Hector, usando sus cascos primavera para lanzarsse en el aire. El primero aterrizo en el casco de Hector soportandolo con su pesuña, los otros tres lo siguieron rapidamente imitandolo y aterrizando en la pata trasera de Hector.

-Sigo diciendo que mi hermano mayor es mas fuerte.- dijo Applebloom

-Eeyup.- Afirmo Trixie con la mirada baja. Desde su perspectiva ningun poni nunca seria tan sorprendente como Big Macintosh. En cierto modo podria ser considerado "grande y poderoso".

-¿Todavía no se impresiona, decia usted?- Grito el cabecilla a la audiencia. -Bueno entonces que diria usted si yo traigo a la mas mortifera, bestia feroz que jamas haya sido capturada por cualquier tipo de poni.-

-¡Oooh, esto sera bueno!.- Grito Scootaloo.

-Por favor que no sea una osa, por favor que no sea una osa, por favor que no sea una osa, por favor que no sea una osa.- Repitio Trixie

No es que ella se desviara de su camino por odiar a las osas mayores o menores, pero Trixie tenia una estricta mala suerte con ellas. Una osa seria lo ideal para fastidiar su viaje justo cuando las cosas empezaban a verse bien para ella.

-Todo el camino desde Frog Bog Bottom, permitanme presentarles a la unica, la gran ¡HYDRA!-

Hector retiro la lona para revelar debajo de ella a una bestia de multiples cabezas, barras de hierro mantenian a la bestia en el interior a pesar de los constantes golpes que daba con sus cabezas.

La multitud parecia estar nerviosa por el mounstruo en vez de emocionada, Wilbur fruncio el ceño ante su reaccion, pero luego puso una expresion relajada en su rostro.

-no se preocupen ponis, el nunca podra salir.- Camino confiadamente hacia la jaula. -Esta jaula fue hecha por algunos de nuestros mejores trabajadores. Literalmente, no puedes salir.

Apoyo su pesuña en contra de ella, se recarga contra ella con confianza, la multitud parecio calmarse ante esta accion. A continuacion, las barras se cayeron.

Todos los ponis, incluyendo la hidra, permanecieron en silencio boquiabiertos. Wilbur lentamente volteo a ver a la hidra con una mirada de preocupacion, la hidra le devolvio la mirada con todas sus cabezas mirandolo con sonrisas malvadas.

-…Aw plumas de poni...-

La multitud rugio en un panico ciego cuando el monstruo comenzo a alborotarse.

-¡POR ACA CHICAS!.- grito Trixie corriendo por las gradas

Escucho un golpe seco y miro hacia atras para ver que Applebloom se habia caido, su pata trasera estaba atrapada entre las gradas.

-Trixie, ¡ayuda!.-

Cada fibra de su ser le decia que debia seguir corriendo y no parar nunca, pero en el fondo sabia que si hacia algo asi nunca seria capaz de mirar a Big Macintosh a la cara o en el espejo.

Corrio de vuelta hacia Applebloom mas rapido de lo que nunca penso que podria correr, ella uso su magia para forzar la apertura de las gradas y asi liberar la pata de Applebloom. Ella levito a la potra terrestre poniendola sobre su espalda y volviendo a correr nuevamente para alcanzar a Sweety Bell y Scootaloo.

-¿Que pasara con la hidra?.-

-¡Es el animal del circo, dejemos que ellos lo manejen!.- Dijo Trixie

Trixie solo miro una vez mas hacia atras y lo lamento. La hidra tenia todas esas cabezas centradas en ellos y estaba persiguiéndolos a una velocidad aterradora.

Ellas se acercan a la salida, pero una viga de soporte cae y les corta el paso.

Era demasiado grande para pasar por encima, por lo cual trataron de rodearla pero esto solo hizo que quedaran atrapadas en una esquina. Applebloom se cayo de la espalda de Trixie y fue a acurrucarse con sus atemorizadas amigas.

Trixie se paralizo de terror, no habia lugar para correr, no habia lugar para esconderse, eso era todo, ella iba a morir. Entonces escucho un sonido extraño que la hizo olvidar su miedo, que venia de detras de ella. Miro hacia atras y vio a Applebloom y sus amigas llorando acurrucadas y llenas de miedo.

-Va a comernos.- dijo llorando Sweetie Bell

-Quiero a mi hermana mayor.- dijo llorando Applebloom.

-No quiero morir antes de tener mi cutie mark.- dijo asustada Scootaloo

La hidra parecia reirse del terror de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Esa cosa parecia estar disfrutando de esto, su miedo, su terror.

Trixie fulmino con la mirada al gigante monstruo de multiples cabezas, habia ido demasiado lejos. Su miedo habia desaparecido, sustituido por la indignacion moral y la determinacion. Cuando Trixie dio un paso hacia adelante con sus patas temblorosas, se gano la completa atencin de la criatura ya que ella se interponia entre la criatura y su proxima comida.

-¿Cress que tengo miedo de ti?, ¿de ti?.- La hidra rugio con todas sus cabezas. -¿Sabes quien soy?.- Trixie ilumino su cuerno con su habitual color. -¡Yo soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!.-

Una de las cabezas de la hidra se cubrio de un brillo magico del mismo color del cuerno de Trixie. La criatura lanzo un grito cuando esa cabeza empezo a girar magicamente y empezo a golpear a las demas cabezas creando una reaccion en cadena, las demas cabezas voltearon y la miraron. Le ofrecieron una timida sonrisa a modo de disculpa pero el resplandor de Trixie no desaparecio.

Una segunda capa de brillo magico cubrio el cuerno de Trixie mientras levitaba un gran trozo de cuerda en el aire y lo partia en multiples pedazos. Las piezas volaban sobre las cabezas de la hidra y se ataban asi mismas alrededor de las multiples bocas. Intentando como pudieron romper las cuerdas.

La cabeza que seguia brillando salio disparada y se enrrollo alrededor de los cuellos de las otras tres desorientandolas.

Una tercera capa de magia cubrio el cuerno de Trixie y la cola de la hidra fue magicamente levitada en el aire y se enredo en el embrollo en que se habian combertido las cabezas.

Cuando el monstruo comenzo a perder el equilibrio, una cuarta capa de magia cubrio el cuerno de Trixie, una gran pieza de la carpa del circo fue arrancada del resto era levitada magicamente en el aire.

La pieza fue estirada frente a las patas inestables de la hidra, haciendola tropezar y mandandola hacia el suelo. Rodo por el suelo hasta que quedo de espaldas, entonces el trozo de la carpa de circo se envolvi por si sola en las patas de la hidra atandolas.

Lucho en el suelo, pero no podia escapar de esas ataduras, los trabajadores del circo comenzaron a acercarse lentamete cuando el resplandor magico empezo a desaparecer del cuerno de Trixie.

-¡Ella es inmejorable!.- Aplaudio Scootaloo.

-¡Ella lo ato con con su magia!.- añadio Sweetie Bell.

-¡Y ella le dio un giro al estilo de la familia Apple!.- Sonrio alegremente Applebloom.

Trixie suspiro de alivio para luego desplomarse en el suelo. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders rapidamente llegaron para ayudarla a levantarse. -Pense que mi cuerno iba a estallar.-

-¡Trixie estuviste increible!.- Sonrio alegremente Scootaloo.

-¡Si! ¡Tu eres una verdadera atrapa monstruos!.- Vitoreo Applebloom

-Tu estuviste... estuviste... estuviste...- Trato de decir Sweetie Bell como pudo, ella no podia encontrar las palabras adecuadas que sus otras dos amigas no hubieran ya mencionado.

-¿Grande y Poderosa?.- completo Trixie.

-¡Si!.- Vitorearon al mismo tiempo

-Me alegra oir eso. Ahora ¿Que dicen si todas ustedes me ayudan a volver a la granja, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie esta exhausta.-

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders ayudaron a Trixie a levantarse y empezaron su camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Las noticias de la victoria de Trixie sobre la hidra fueron bien recibidas cuando ella y Applebloom volvieron a Sweet Apple Acres.

-¡¿ESTUVIERON MUY CERCA DE SER COMIDAS POR UNA QUE?!.- Grito Applejack.

-Bueno una especie de...-

-¿Una hidra!.- Grito Applebloom mientras saltaba alrededor entusiasmadamente dentro de la casa. -Pero Trixie le grito tan fuerte que nisiquiera podria decir como habia terminado todo.

-Ella esta exagerando.- Dijo Trixie.

-Pero la salvaste ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿que fuiste tu la que la salvo?.- Pregunto Big Macintosh.

Trixie se puso un poco nerviosa. -B-bueno... si. Pero... estabamos en problemas y...- Ver a Big Macintosh sonreírle no parecia estar ayudando con su confusion. -Yo solo queria ayudar.-

-Trixie.- La llamo Applejack. Se quito su sombrero en señal de respeto para sorpresa de Trixie. -Se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero desde el fondo de mi corazon te lo agradezco, no solo por salvar a mi hermanita, sino tambien por haber salvado a otras dos potrancas que tu apenas conocias.-

-Bueno no habia lugar para correr y... OOF.-

Trixie fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que Applejack le dio en el pecho.

-Pero trata de evitar esa clase de cosas humildes por aqui, no es de buena suerte para ti.- le dio un codazo Applejack.

Trixie realmente disfruto de la grosera platica de Applejack, las cosas empezaban a ponerse demasiado embarazosas.

**Continuará…**

**Hola de nuevo, bueno, aquí traigo el nuevo y penúltimo capitulo de la historia, agradezco la paciencia que han tenido, doy las gracias a ****cairon-g400 por ayudarme con la historia, espero y dejen los Reviews porque aunque no lo creean eso ayuda mágicamente a la traducción, en serio, cuando envían un Review un duende nos ayuda con el capitulo, dejen reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo, el cual será mas largo aun, asi que se tardara en publicar.**

**Me despido hasta nuevo aviso.**

**-EmVaRe**

**-cairon-g400**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trixie y su nueva vida Roja**

Trixie se encontraba más feliz de lo que alguna vez había sido, utilizó su hechizo de Renovación para arreglar el techo que goteaba de los Apples, Descubrió que era capaz de usar magia en un gran pedazo de heno en lugar de centrarse en piezas individuales, Applejack le estaba enseñando como bajar las manzanas de los arboles (había que acostumbrarse), y ademas parecía estar cada vez más cerca de tener una amistad aceptable con Twilight y sus amigas, pero lo mejor de todo, es que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con Big Macintosh.

Lo había impresionado, pero no por sus habilidades mágicas, sino en el hecho de que ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para salvar a Apple Bloom y a sus amigas. Cuando no se encontraba trabajando en la granja, o les echaba un casco a Ponyville en algún asunto, estaba a lado de Trixie, y le encantaba cada minuto que pasaba con ella.

Esta mañana Trixie había decidido atribuir a la granja de la familia para cocinar unos panqueques de hierba, y hasta ahora se encontraba en su tercer intento de cocinar algunos panqueques no quemados. Granny Smith también estaba allí, ayudando a probar el sabor y supervisando.

Trixie levitó sus últimos panqueques en un plato, Sabia que esos eran perfectos, debían serlo.

-Parece que por fin lo hiciste bien, Ahora mueve tu flanco hacia acá y déjame probarlos-.

Trixie cogió el plato con mucha confianza, no había manera de que estos panqueques no recibieran su aprobación.

-Sabes, me alegro de que quieras aprender a cocinar. Va a costar convertirse en la esposa de mi nieto-.

-¡¿ESPOSA?!-

CRASH

El plato de Trixie se hizo añicos en el suelo y la mayoría de los panqueques de hierba terminaron en su cara.

-oh querida, estabas tan cerca.-

Trixie tímidamente se quitó los panqueques y los puso en un plato cercano. -¿De verdad crees que puedo ser su esposa?-

-Bueno, yo no estoy diciendo que va a pasar mañana. Pero si los dos se mantienen en el camino en el que están ahora, entonces tal vez algún día. Ustedes dos harán una linda pareja-

Trixie se sonrojó con torpeza, necesitaba un cambio de tema.

-Voy a buscar una escoba.-

El sonido de la apertura de la puerta la interrumpió, tenían un visitante, miró a la cara Granny Smith preguntándole qué hacer.

-Ve a ver a nuestro visitante, voy a limpiar. Y cuando vuelvas tal vez te enseñe cómo hacer uno de mis famosos pasteles de manzana.-

Trixie asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a dar la bienvenida a su nuevo huésped. Sin embargo fue una gran sorpresa para ella ver el maestro de ceremonias del circo al que habían ido el otro dia. Parecía feliz de verla.

-¿La Gran y Poderosa Trixie? Puede que no me recuerde, pero ...-

-Oh, claro que te recuerdo- Interrumpió. -Tú eres el maestro de ceremonias de ese circo en donde casi nos comen a mi y a mis amigas.-

Trixie estaba un poco molesta con el. ¿Qué clase de maestro de ceremonias presenta un animal a la audiencia sin domarlo primero?

-Sí, y podría decir, que la forma en la que usted derrotó a la Hidra fue magnífica. ¡Fue increíble! Fue genial!-

-Deja de lambisconear y ve al grano. ¡Todavía estoy irritada porque nunca te molestaste en entrenar a esa criatura antes de introducirla en la audiencia!-

El maestro de ceremonias se quitó el sombrero con solemnidad. -Eso fue un accidente que nunca debió pasar. Y en nombre de todos quiero darte las gracias por el manejo de la situación-. se puso su sombrero de copa de nuevo y sonrió. -Pero seamos honestos, te ha gustado presumir delante de la audiencia ¿no es así?-

Trixie levantó una ceja con curiosidad. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Voy a ir directo al punto, si se me permites, me gustaría que te unas a mi circo como nuestro principal atractivo.-

Trixie sintió que su ego parecía estallar de nuevo, pero se echó atrás la cabeza, y rió. -¿Quieres Trixie a unirse a su circo?, Lo siento pero Trixie es perfectamente feliz de no unirse a tu banda de malhechores-.

-¿Segura? ¿Puedes decir honestamente que nunca has querida nada más que vivir el resto de tus días haciendo manzanas, en lugar de trabajar con un grupo de países de ingresos alto?-

Trixie frunció el ceño. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mira a esa Cutie Mark, está un poco fuera de lugar ¿no crees?. Esa Cutie mark para la magia, ¡tu talento especial!, Estás perdiendo tu tiempo al estar aquí.-

Trixie sentía que una roca acaba de aterrizar en sus entrañas, supuso en realidad no tiene mucho sentido que una unicornio con un talento especial para la magia este trabajando en una Granja manzanas. Odiaba admitirlo para sí misma, pero tenía sentido.

-Y por si fuera poco usted es un pony show, vives por los aplausos, y ambos lo sabemos.-

Se mordió el labio inferior, tenía razón, que adoraba al publico aplaudendole

-tu lugar está en el escenario, no en una granja. Si te unes a mi circo y te hago el acto principal, podrías ser grande otra vez. Que tonto, ¿qué estoy diciendo? podrías ser ¡más grande de lo que nunca habías sido!-

Trixie empezó a sentir que se construía una pequeña punzada en su corazón por la culpa. Su oferta estaba empezando a sonar muy tentadora.

-Quiero decir que no puedes decir honestamente que eres feliz aquí en una vieja granja fangosa de manzanas ¿no? Esta gente es agradable, pero ellos no pueden entender lo que podemos hacer, todo lo que has hecho aquí, se quedará en el pasado-.

Una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza entró en su corazón cuando ella comenzó a reflexionar sobre la idea de que si él tenía razón, ¿y si lo termina perdiéndolo todo? Su vida parecía un poco demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Si no terminan colapsando sobre sí mismo y luego Trixie se verían perjudicada, incluso peor que la última vez.

De cualquier manera él había plantado una semilla de la duda en su mente

-Dime, ¿de verdad quieres pasar el resto de su vida en esta granja, o quieres llamar la atención de todos y ser la pony que mas brille en toda equestria?-

Trixie no respondió, tenía miedo, nuevos pensamientos entraban en la cabeza. Y no le gustaban.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, El show de hector estará de regreso el dia de hoy, con un carrito y si decides aceptar nuestra oferta generosa te llevaremos a casa. Si no es así, entonces nunca nos verás de nuevo-.

bajó la cabeza tristemente, en el fondo, sabía que su respuesta…

**La mañana siguiente**

Trixie se encontraba terminando de empacar su maleta, tenia solo unos pocos elementos y el resto de la mermelada de manzana que big Macintosh le había dado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

En el camino, sin embargo, descubrió a Granny Smith dormida en su mecedora y Applejack con Big Macintosh listo para entrar después de una mañana de trabajo duro.

Applejack miro la maleta de Trixie con el ceño fruncido. -¿Vas a algún lado?-

Ella respiró hondo y mantuvo la nariz hacia arriba. –Al parecer la gran y poderosa trixie no necesita su caridad después de todo. El circo de ayer ha ofrecido a Trixie el papel de estrella y ella ha decidido tomarlo-

-¿Y crees que esto te hara más feliz?- preguntó Applejack.

-Bueno, por supuesto, yo soy la Gran y Poderosa Trixie! No hay nadie mas increíble que yo, todos sabemos que Trixie estaba destinada a mas que ser la mano de obra de una vieja granja oxidada!-

cerró los ojos e hizo una pose de grandeza. -¡Porque hay un nadie en toda Equestria como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!-

Entreabrió un ojo para ver la reacción de Big Macintosh ante esto, se sorprendió al notar que su cara no había cambiado en lo mas minimo, ella odiaba eso de el, el no saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Applejack sin embargo era otra historia, estaba haciendo lo que ella esperaba de Big macintosh. Su cara estaba torcida con una mezcla de dolor, la traición, vergüenza e ira.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- Big Macintosh preguntó abiertamente.

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa Trixie, casi se tropezó, había esperado muchas reacciones, pero la preocupación por su felicidad no era una de ellas.

-Oh…!Por supuesto que si!, Trixie pertenece a la pista principal, no en una maloliente granja-.

El ceño de Applejack se frunció más.

-¡¿Granja mal oliente?!- El sonido de los cascos de caballos desconocidos en la tierra de afuera significaba que el carro de Trixie había llegado. –No te sorprendas, ambas sabíamos cual era el final de mi estancia aqui.-

Trixie se dio la vuelta, ignorando ojos llorosos de Applejack, mientras se dirigió a su coche.

-!Está bien! ¡Vete! nunca perteneciste aquí de todos modos!- Applejack miró al transporte como Trixie se fue lejos de Sweet Apple Acres.

Cuando por fin Trixie salió de la vista de Applejack esta dio un golpe en el suelo –Por todas las manzanas- maldijo para después irse a trabajar.

Big Macintosh volvió hacia Granny Smith, su cara sigue siendo la misma. -¿abuela?-

Granny Smith se despertó de su siesta y esbozó una sonrisa amorosa cuando vio que era su nieto.

-¿que pasa?-

-Necesitaremos arreglar el arado nuevamente-

**En otro sitio de la ciudad**

En el interior del carro Trixie suspiró, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Wilbur, No me habían dicho que nuestra nueva estrella era una pony muy linda.- dijo Héctor.

-¿Qué?- Trixie reclamo. ¿Ese tipo en realidad intentaba ligar con ella?

-Hey! Héctor! Manten sus ojos en la carretera, No quiero que asustes a la señorita.-

-No se asustara si ella lo disfruta, o no señorita Trixie?-

Trixie se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos cuando Héctor intentó su último ligue, por lo tanto no lo escuchó. -Lo que sea. Hey Wilbur, ¿te importaría hacer un par de paradas antes de llegar a la circo?-

**En la biblioteca**

Trixie llamó a la puerta y como siempre Spike fue el que respondió, realidad parecía que estaba feliz de verla.

-Hola Trixie! Me alegro de verte, Twilight...-

-Trae a Sparkle ahora, dragón!- Trixie interrumpió

Spike frunció el ceño con confusión por lo rápido que Trixie se enojó, pero rápidamente llamó a Twilight.

Trixie levitaba por arte de magia encima del carro, debía hacer que suene creíble, actuar como la antigua Trixie, es decir, alardear, alardear y alardear.

Twilight salió como se esperaba Trixie, pero se sorprendió al ver a Trixie en el techo de un carruaje.

-¿Trixie? ¿Qué pasa?-

Los libros que Trixie había tomado de la biblioteca estaban volando de regreso a la biblioteca por arte de magia

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está regresando sus libros, ya no los necesito.

-Pero estos no se entregan si no hasta dos días, ¿Por qué no te los quedas algunos días mas?- Fue entonces cuando Twilight notó la maleta dentro del carro -Trixie, ¿qué está pasando?-

-Trixie ha sido reclutada por el circo como su principal atractivo,- se puso en dos patas y lanzó su casco delantero en una pose de superioridad. -¡Porque ellos reconocen que no hay pony más magnífico que la gran y poderosa Trixie!-

-Además de que es una Pony muy atractiva.- Admiró Héctor.

-¡Cállate!- Trixie gritó con frustración

-Pero no entiendo, Creí que eras feliz aquí, pensé que te estabas convirtiendo en una pony mejor, ¿Qué pasa con esa vida cálida que buscabas?-

-Por favor, este objetivo es trivial para la gran y poderosa Trixie, sacando lo mejor de una mala situación. ¿Por qué Trixie quisiera tener una vida Normal cuando puede ser una estrella?-

-¿Y es por eso que estás haciendo esto?- el tono de Twilight mostraba tanto enojo y dolor. -Uno quiere dar sólo a todo, los amigos, el hogar, el potro que se estaban convirtiendo?-

Trixie sacó la cabeza del coche, Twilight la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-Pero por supuesto, esto es lo que Trixie quiere. ¿Por qué no sería lo que Trixie quiere? Es lo que Trixie se merece. El centro de atención es donde Trixie pertenece.-

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el carro.

-¿Y qué pasa con Big Mac?-

Trixie se estremeció. Había sido atrapada con la guardia baja de nuevo, luchó para encontrar una respuesta.

-... Yo ... él ...- se dio una rápida sacudida de la cabeza. -No habría funcionado, es demasiado monótono para el gusto de Trixie de todos modos.-

Cerró la puerta del coche detrás de ella misma asegurándose de que su espalda estaba frente a Twilight.

-Sólo contéstame esto Trixie… ¿Estás diciendo todo esto para mí o para ti?.-

Trixie se encogió ligeramente, no muy diferente a Fluttershy, Twilight la tenia. –¡Wilbur!- Trixie rugió. -¡Rápido! Trixie aún tiene más Ponis que ver!-

Cuando el carruaje se alejó Twilight suspiró y volvió a entrar en el interior de la biblioteca, donde fue recibida por Pinkie Pie con una cesta de invitaciones en su cabeza.

-Twilight, tengo las invitaciones preparadas para ti.- dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Me temo que vas a tener que tirar una de las invitaciones, Pinkie. Trixie no viene.-

Pinkie Tenía una mirada de corazón roto mientras sus orejas se caían

-Pero…Pero pensé que habías dicho querías invitar a todas a tu pijamada-

-Sí, pero Trixie no quiere venir, ni siquiera quiere quedarse en Ponyville-

Pinkie Pie frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza con tristeza. -Oh ... pero ... yo pensé ...-

-Pensé eso también, Pinkie. Pero, esto es lo que quiere.-

-Cielos-, dijo Spike mientras cerraba la puerta. –A mi me estaba empezando a agradar-

**En el Boutique carrousel**

Rarity tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras se perdía en su trabajo, siempre le había gustado la elaboración de sus vestidos, siempre hacia vestidos para sus amigas, y este no era la excepción, estaba haciendo un regalo para Trixie.

Una capa, pero a diferencia de la capa antigua de Trixie, Rarity había diseñado esta en un tono mas azulado del tono del pelaje de Trixie.

-hmm ...- Rarity pasó un ojo crítico a su trabajo. -Necesita más ...brllos.-

Un golpe en seco a la puerta la hizo perder la atención a su trabajo.

abrió la puerta para encontrar a Trixie con una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

Rarity pareció un poco extrañada, pero se deshizo de cualquier duda y tiró de Trixie al interior de la tienda con una emoción que podría coincidir con una niña de secundaria.

-Trixie, querida, me alegro de que pases por aquí. Sólo estaba dando los toques finales a un pequeño regalo que he hecho para ti. Sé lo mucho que has estado triste sin tu capa, así que te hice una nueva y debo decir que creo que supera con creses tu vieja capa-.

Rarity levitaba la capa en frente de ella. -Pruebatela y dime lo que piensas- Trixie tomó la capa y la dejó caer al suelo. Rarity vio esto con emociones confusas y herida.

-Trixie no va a necesitar tu " regalo ". Trixie es la nueva estrella del circo, y tendrá todo lo que necesita-

-Es probable que no vea Ponyville nunca mas, solo quería que lo supieras-.

Sin siquiera dejar que Rarity opina, Trixie levantó la nariz y salió de nuevo al carro. Rarity la siguió, pero no estaba segura de qué decir, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido.

-¡Adiós!-

Rarity vio transporte de Trixie con preocupación.

-Si estás seguro de que es lo que quieres...-

**En el camino.**

Trixie frunció el ceño mientras veía a la nada en el coche, ¿Rarity no iba a darle esa capa gratis verdad? Claro que no, sería un mal negocio.

"**Knock Knock Knock**"

Los golpes a la ventana sacaron a Trixie de sus pensamientos para pasar a ver a Rainbow dash volando fuera del carrito. Trixie sacó la cabeza para oírla.

-Trixie,¿ que rayos esta pasando? ¡Pinkie Pie me dijo que estas abandonando la ciudad!-

Trixie se enderezó pero no dijo nada mientras levantaba la nariz digna.

-¿No le vas a dar la espalda a todos aquí cierto?, ¿A todos los amigos que has hecho aquí?-

Trixie permaneció en silencio.

-¿Ni siquiera dirás nada?-

Rainbow dash había estado tan ocupada volando junto al carro que no alcanzó a ver un árbol justo en frente de ella.

**¡PLAM!**

Rainbow dash calló al suelo adolorida, pero el carro nunca paró, incluso mientras Rainbow dash se paraba y gritaba al coche andando.

-¡Bien, ¿quién te necesita de todos modos? Todo lo que has hecho tu es retardar mis habilidades!-

pisó el suelo con enojo antes de salir volando.

**En la casa de Fluttershy**

Trixie suspiro profundamente, tenia suerte de que con Rainbow dash fue en silencio, pero Fluttershy probablemente iba a ser lo mas difícil de todo.

Llamó a la puerta y la abrió Fluttershy lentamente.

-¡Oh! Hola Trixie, ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy?- Fluttershy sonrió cuando salió.

Trixie trató de poner una cara digna e inflar su pecho pareciendo digna. –La gran y poderosa Trixie ha recibido una oferta en el circo, esta será la ultima vez que estaré en Ponyville, Solo quería que lo supieras en caso que tuvieras que buscarme.-

Las orejas de Fluttershy se dejaron caer tristemente –Oh… pero pensé que eras muy feliz aquí.-

Trixie le dio la espalda a Fluttershy, era más fácil decirlo si no la estaba mirando a los ojos, tenía unos ojos grandes con tristeza, lo que le hacia difícil mentir.

-¿Feliz? ¡JA! Por favor, como si la gran y poderosa Trixie pudiera ser realmente feliz rodeada de Ponis ordinarios. Mi tiempo aquí es solo algo que tuve que aguantar mientras encontraba algo mejor, eso es todo-

Fluttershy puso un pie Reconfortante en el hombro de Trixie.

-Trixie por favor, se que has intentado hacer lo correcto desde que llegaste aquí, y sinceramente creo que has cambiado para bien-

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en el bosque con la Osa menor?, bueno, ese día demostraste la poni que puedes llegar a ser, me gusta esa poni, por favor deja que te ayude, soy tu amiga.-

Trixie quitó la pezuña de Fluttershy de su hombro bruscamente, -¡Yo no soy tu amiga, ese día solo estaba buscando respuestas, y me las diste!-

Regresó a su transporte en un furioso arrebato. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y saltó dentro, -¡Trixie no quiere tu amistad!-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y el coche empezó a avanzar. -Tampoco lo merece- dice mientras se seca una pequeña lagrima.

Normalmente Fluttershy habría estallado en lagrimas en ese mismo lugar, su amiga le había gritado y ya no quería ser su amiga, pero no, no quería hacerlo ya que sabía que algo estaba mal, notó cierto dolor en el rostro de Trixie.

Fluttershy frunció el ceño. -Esto no está bien. lo sé, y en el fondo creo que ella lo sabe también-

**Con Trixie**

Trixie suspiró

Habia sido muy difícil hacer eso, pero era lo mejor, era mejor que la odiaran, si creían que ella las odiaba, entonces no tratarían de convencerla de volver, y si ellas la odiaban entonces no querrían que volviera.

Cuando el coche se detuvo Trixie supo que habían llegado al Circo.

Puso su mejor cara y abrió la puerta.

**En la Granja**

Applejack no estaba teniendo un momento fácil, después de decirle a Applebloom que Trixie los dejó para unirse al circo la pobre no paraba de llorar.

-¡pero no lo entiendo!- Lloró. -pensé que le agradábamos a Trixie!. -pensaba que era feliz aquí-

Applejack abrazó a su hermana pequeña, consolándola lo mejor que pudo.

-se que duele Applebloom, pero en la vida siempre te topas con algunas ponis que…-

Applejack perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando vió a Big Macintosh alejándose de la granja con un paraguas en su arnés.

-¿Adónde va con un paraguas? ¡Ni siquiera está lloviendo!-

**En el circo.**

Trixie se encontraba en un humor muy amargo, desde que el coche paró Héctor no se despegaba de ella preguntándole cuando podrían tener una cita, al principio Trixie había sido Cortez y amablemente se negaba, pero Héctor no aceptaba un No por respuesta y empezaba a molestarla.

-Por última vez Héctor- gruñó Trixie. -No voy a salir contigo, ¡Eres un monstruo sin cerebro que no entiende cuando se le dice que no!-

-¿Pero por qué no va a salir conmigo? Soy increíble!- se quejó Héctor.

Trixie señaló detrás de él y gritó. -¡Mira, Un idiota!-

Héctor se dio la vuelta hacia donde Trixie estaba apuntando y grito -¿Dónde?-

Cuando se volteo Trixie se había ido.

Trixie salió de la carpa superior rezongando para sí misma. –Estúpido Héctor, un idiota sin cerebro es lo que es.-

El humor de Trixie no hizo mas que empeorar cuando un payaso en un monociclo se le acerco tocando una bocina.

-La gran y poderosa Trixie no esta de humor para juegos ahora, asi que amablemente te pido que te vayas y me dejes sola-.

El payaso respondió tocando la bocina en su rostro.

-¡Escucha! Se supone que eres un Payaso, ¡No un mimo! Solo dime que es lo que quieres!-

En lugar de decir algo, el payaso solo hizo sonar su bocina mas fuerte que antes.

Enojada Trixie alzó al Payaso fuera de su monociclo, pero antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, simplemente lo puso en el suelo en donde no la molestaría.

Desafortunadamente no vio una de las bolas con las que se hacen los malabares en el suelo justo en frente de ella, lo cual la hizo tropezarse y hacer que la pelota salga volando por los aires.

La pelota pegó en la nuca del Poni traga espadas, haciéndole perder la espada que tenia en sujetada y pinchando al elefante en el trasero con ella.

En un pánico ciego el elefante comenzó una estampida derribando todo a su paso. Esto lo llevo a volcar un tanque lleno de agua en el Poni de los Tatuajes, borrando asi todos los tatuajes que estaban en su cuerpo.

Trixie estaba Nerviosa, el elefante no se detenía y no sabía que hacer, fue entonces cuando aparecía Héctor, pero esta vez con un látigo.

-No temas, linda Trixie, ¡porque yo, el increíble Héctor detendrá este elefante alocado, ganándose así tu afecto y cariño!-

Héctor hizo un lazo en la cuerda en forma de circulo y lo tiró al elefante, asi amarrando su cola con el látigo.

Héctor alzó las cejas antes de que el elefante corriera y llevara a Héctor con todo y cuerda a balancearse de un lado a otro con el elefante hasta que finalmente salieron del circo.

Así Trixie se quedó de pie en medio del desorden caótico, hasta que Wilbur por fin salió del coche.

-¿Qué pasó aqui?- casi gritó.

Trixie le dio una sonrisa torpe. -Um ... ¿fue el elefante?-

-Elefante?- Wilbur repitió. –¡Hablo de Josué!-

Pasó corriendo a lado de Trixie hacia Josué, el Poni de los tatuajes el cual estaba sentado en un charco mirándose como si estuviera a punto de Llorar.

-Oh, Josh, no tus tatuajes. lleva horas pintarlos-

-¿No son tatuajes reales?- Trixie preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no- Wilbur se rompió. -¿Qué clase de poni cuerdo estaría dispuesto a poner tatuajes en cada centímetro de su cuerpo?-

Trixie abrió la boca para responder, pero Wilbur cortó. -¡Quiero verte en mi vagón inmediatamente!-

**En el Vagón de Wilbur**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy despedida?- Trixie rugió.

-Ya me oíste, hermana, Todo este lío fue por tu culpa, no solo le diste daños colaterales a mi circo, también me perdí a mi Poni Fuerte y a uno de mis elefantes.

-¡Y arruinaste los tatuajes de Josué para rematar!-

-Nada de eso fue mi culpa, ¡Si ese payaso aprendiera a Recoger sus pelotas después de hacer malabares o Aprendiera que no es un Mimo es un Payaso, todo esto se hubiera evitado!

-Déjalo, Si hubiera sabido que me costarías tanto dinero no te hubiera contratado, considéralo como una expiración de nuestro contrato-.

-¡No puedes prometerme ser la estralla de tu circo y simplemente despedirme el mismo dia!-

-¡Puedo cuando has destruido todos mis actos!- Wilbur espetó. -Mira, no me importa donde vayas, no me importa lo que hagas, no te tienes que ir a casa, pero no puedes quedarte aquí!-

-¡Yo no tengo una casa!- rugió Trixie. –¡Me hiciste decirle muchas cosas a mis amigas porque me aseguraste que era mejor dejarlo todo atrás!-

-¡Díselo a alguien que le importe!

**-Otro lado-**

Trixie una vez más, caminaba bajo la lluvia. Lo único que le quedaba era adaptarse, nunca habría pensado que era posible, pero extrañaba a Big Macintosh.

Normalmente, cuando a alguien lo despiden, se pone a pensar en como su jefe pudo haber hecho algo así, pero todo lo que Trixie podía pensar es en como pudo haber tratado así de mal a sus amigas.

Sabía que habían llegado a gustarle, pero cuando se enfrentó a la idea de su amistad simplemente muriendo... tomó la forma cobarde. Podía poner cuanta excusa quisiera, pero la verdad era que ella había huido de la forma mas cobarde posible.

Se dejó caer en el césped mojado y espinoso, parecía el día en el que se había reunido con Big Macintosh. Un charco se empezó a formar debajo de ella y se quedó mirando su reflejo tristemente.

-¿En que estaba pensando?-

Lo había tenido todo, amigos… un hogar… ¡Y lo había perdido Todo! aun recordaba a ese poni tierra que se había preocupado por ella, recordaba a Big Macintosh –…Tal vez a un Poni muy especial-

sollozó profundamente, sus lágrimas caen en el charco debajo de ella junto a la lluvia. La misma lluvia era incesante, pesada y rápida, cayendo como diminutas gotas contra su cuerpo.

De pronto la Lluvia pareció detenerse, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando algún tipo de superficie sólida le llamó la atención. levantó la mirada para encontrar a Big Macintosh mirándola fijamente, igual que antes.

Se frotó los ojos en un intento de disimular las lagrimas, -¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, ¿vienes a burlarte de mi?, a darme un sermón de "te-lo-dije?, si, me sacaron del circo, ¿quieres restregármelo en la cara?-

-Nope- contestó simplemente. –Vine para preguntarte si estas lista para volver a casa-

-¿Qué?- Trixie sollozó. -Pero yo fui muy mala, He insultado a todas mis amigas, fui muy grosera con tu hermana y contigo. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente?-

-No me llaman Big Macintosh por mi tamaño. Yo no guardo rencores, mira, tu, por un muy largo tiempo trabajaste con nosotros, comiste con nosotros, Reíste con nosotros, y en mi libro, eso te hace de la familia. Ahora te preguntare una vez mas- Big mac se inclinó hacia ella –¿Lista para regresar a casa?-

Los ojos de Trixie se humedecieron hasta llorar a chorros. -¡Sí!- sollozó.

A la mañana siguiente, Trixie estaba sentada a la mesa del desayuno de la familia Apple, pero no solo estaba la Familia Apple, allí también estaban Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity, todas disfrutando de un rico desayuno.

Se sorprendió al notar que ninguna parecía odiarlo, al contrario todas parecían felices, felices de tenerla de vuelta en Ponyville, sentía que no se lo merecía.

-Todavía no puedo creer que todas me hayan perdonado tan fácilmente- dijo Trixie.

Rainbow dash voló hacia la espalda de Trixie con un Cupcacke en su boca –Bueno, yo sabia que estabas fingiendo todo el tiempo, puedes ser una buena maga, pero eres una pésima actriz-

-Yo estoy contenta de tener otro tipo de Trixie en lugar de esa creida egograndre que intentaba hacerme sentir mal- dijo applejack dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Trixie.

-Te has convertido en una buena poni Trixie-. Fluttershy sonrió.

-No nos puedes engañar con un acto de Teatro, ¡Estas condenada a estar con nosotras de Por vida!- dijo Pinkie pie

-Y tienes que venir a mi tienda por tu capa nueva, cariño.- siguió Rarity

-Creo que esta seria una buena carta a la Princesa celestia, ¿Quieres ayudarme Trixie?-

-Gracias Twilight-, vagó su mirada hacia Big Macintosh que se estaba preparando para trabajar –Pero. Voy a estar algo ocupada por el momento- dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor.

Se levantó y comenzó a seguir a Big Macintosh fuera de la casa ignorando las risitas de sus amigas detrás de ella.

-¡Big Macintosh!- Lloró Trixie como ella lo alcanzó. -Sólo quería darle las gracias por ayudarme a arreglar las cosas… De nuevo...-

Trixie empezó a sonrojarse furiosamente sin previo aviso, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

-Um ...- Trixie tímidamente miró las pezuñas como ella pateó una piedra pequeña con timidez. –A la gran y poderosa Trixie… le gusta tu tono Rojo…-

-Eeyup-. fue su respuesta. Trixie se sorprendió por no obtener una respuesta mas descriptiva a su confesión.

Cual fue su sorpresa al mirar hacia arriba si no a un Big Macintosh dándole un beso en los labios, Trixie se sonrojó pero respondió al beso.

Big Macintosh le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarme Big Mac-

**FIN**

**Bien, aquí acaba la traducción, hemos tenido problemas alrededor de la historia, pero nada que no podamos superar, quiero darle las Gracias a Cairon-g40 por traducir los anteriores dos capítulos, este capitulo lo he traducido yo porque cairon ha tenido algunos exámenes, quiero agradecerle a Capitain-Brony por crear la historia, y a ustedes por leerla.**

**Dejen sus Reviews y sigan mis historias, cada una tiene una historia original, Ningun OC y las Personalidades de los personajes Intactas**

**Gracias.**

**-EmVaRe**


End file.
